IS: Eventual Crysis
by Mandalore Requiem
Summary: A year later after the Manhattan Virus Incursion by the Ceph the nations of the world remain on high alert as they make ready for the next coming invasion. With war is on the horizon NATO Special Operation Group deploys Tier One assets at the IS Academy to train the next generation Valkyrie for the coming fire.
1. OC BioIntro

TIER TWO AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED

Charles Alastair Whytelaw  
Born: November 23, 1996  
Age: 27  
Nationality: Scottish  
Height: 6'4 (without armor) 6'6 (with armor)  
Weight: 95.916643 kilograms (211.46 lb without armor)  
Hair color: Dirty Blond  
Eye color: Grey  
Skin color: White  
Cybernetics: CLASSIFIED TIER ONE AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED  
Relatives: Cecilia Alcott (Younger Half-sister, active), Marry Whytelaw (Mother, active), Nathan Alcott (Father, deceased)

Affiliation: United Kingdom  
Branch: United Kingdom Army Special Forces  
Rank: Major  
Specialty: Recon/Covert/Sniper Support/Assassination/Assault  
Battles: CLASSIFIED TIER ONE AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED  
Class: Special Air Service (SAS)

Born to the small Scottish town of Eyemouth, Charles Alastair Whytelaw was the illegitimate child of Marry Whytelaw and Nathan Alcott. Despite his less than humble beginning Charles quickly became one of Eyemouth's favorite sons. As a result of his near "Spartan" like upbringing under his mother Marry Charles was considered old soul by most of the previous generation for always mindful of his P's and Q's. Considered by most a be natural gentlemen it became a shock when he lead Eyemouth's High School Rugby to the championships in 2013. A year later Tabane Shinonono develops the first Infinite Stratos for space exploration, the White Knight incident happens a month later.

On May 7th 2008 Cecilia Alcott Charles's half-sister is born. While Cecilia's parents squabbled through their marriage for convenience, Charles and his mother Marry took it up to themselves to look after the young heiress. Like most older brothers Charles is highly overprotective of his sister. He is also the reason why no young suitor attempting to exploit Cecilia's inheritance risked braving a second date.

Cecilia spent most of her youth under her ever watchful brother's eye. Learning varying skill from the humble outdoorsman. The list branches off from everything that has to do with camping, fishing, and hunting to fine dining and waltzing from Charles (with more obvious assistance of his Mother of course when concerning more regal affairs).

In 2014 at the age of Eighteen Charles enlist in the British Army, two years later he applies to Great Britain's legendary SAS (Special Air Services). Because of his growing responsibilities Charles sees less and less of Cecilia putting a stain on the unbreakable sibling bonds.

Early 2018 Charles is hand picked by Jacob Hargreave to be first test pilot of the ******** *.* prototype. After the a near fatal accident Charles returns to Hereford to continue his service as an SAS operative and to be closer to Cecilia. A year later Chifuyu Orimura was is hired by the British government to train the SAS IS (Infinite Stratos) pilots. Charles is assigned to Orimura as her liaison during her say in Hereford. Rumors later surface that they were romantically involved after her stint with the British Army ended.

On 14th August 2020 the North Korean Ling Shan Islands become an "isolated conflict" between United States Marine Corps, Korean People's Army, and the Ceph. After the incident Charles becomes more active with the SAS the specifics of his movements are TIER ONE CLASSIFIED.

Two years later Cecilia's parents die in a train accident. In order to protect her from the custody battles over her family's fortune, where there were many who wished to claim it from her. Charles used his government contacts put her name down as an IS Representative Candidate for the UK. In 2023 Cecilia moves in with Charles in Hereford where he begins teaching her the basics of marksmanship and military tactics so she can properly acclimate to piloting the Blue Tears. Later that year the Manhattan Virus Incursion by the Ceph takes place.

In April of 2024 Cecilia is shipped off to attend her first year at the IS Academy. World wide tensions are still high after the Ceph's latest attack. Though some sense of normalcy is returning to the civilian populous. The joint intelligence agencies reporting to UN begin communicating a growing concerned that the Ceph might shift their focus towards eliminating humanities strongest asset against the Ceph the IS.

A month into Cecilia's first term Charles is picked by the Director of Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) and the Director Special Forces (DSF) to act as a combat instructor at the IS Academy since he was one of the only tier 1 operatives Chifuyu Orimura would approve of to be placed in charge of maintaining a second level of security for the students. Reports indicated that Karl Ernst Rasch also supported this move though as to why he was included in the debate remains to be seen.


	2. Chapter 1: May 2, 2024

Chapter 1: May 2, 2024

No one likes red-eyes. Especially after coming home from another deniable op in some other hell-hole-shit-stain of a country only to be shipped off again with another assignment in hand. This was not how the Major liked to operate, getting the standard leave first was more his cup of tea before galavanting off again to another of the worlds problems.

Why was "HE" of all people chosen for this assignment kept echoing in his mind, a ground pounder through and though not some spook. He didn't do soft missions, he went behind enemy lines to remove the high valued targets that are considered a threat to King and Country, with the occasional civvie rescue op that cropped up every once in a while. Those he always enjoyed in the end because he actual got to see the faces of people he was helping.

The man sighed as his taxi drove him to his intended destination, before exhibiting a yawn while going over intel forwarded to his notebook. Having just past thirty-four hour mark for hours without rest. Sleep deprivation was only now starting to get to him as reviewed MI6 and Langley's findings. The reason he didn't sleep on the flight here was rather simple or noble if you were feeling dramatic. The commando was stuck in coach with a single mother and her six month old baby, and as luck would have it for Ms. Wasser she was sitting next to a bona fide gentlemen.

What makes him a bona fide gentlemen you may ask? Well…unlike most men born to this era who are spineless winners that snivel in their incompetence while slinking away from their responsibilities as men. The young Major's going on 28 this coming fall actual helped the young mother look after little Albert all nonstop from London to Tokyo.

Bet you never thought you would see the day when tier one operative who is trained to kill with his bare hands properly handle a baby with zero difficulties. Doing everything form changing "widdle" Albert's diaper to burping and feeding the wee lad while his tuckered out mum got some well deserved beauty rest. Not that she needed it mind you, Ms. Wasser was quite the looker even when she was fatigued in the Scotsman's mind.

The flight ended with the tired soldier receiving a kiss on the cheek from the young mother for his services, and a phone number in his pocket for uh…well what do you think? Kind of obvious right? What he failed to notice or perhaps wisely ignore was the number of "favorable" glances he was receiving from both single and married women in the cabin.

It is a rare thing to find a man who actual acted like a man in todays world thanks to the development of the Infinite Stratos. It was rather odd reaction to the technology, in less than a decade men became more recessive while women became more domineering. He even saw it in his little sister at times. Though it seems she new better than to talk down to her older brother which was a good sign at least.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Ever since she was little she got what she wanted to a point she was practically spoiled rotten. Cecilia was basically your typical aristocrat. It was only when she was around HIM or his mother that she would act like a proper lady and not like the royal pain in the arse his worthless father was known to be.

Gazing out he could see the hanging tramway leading to island academy parked a few miles off the mainland of Japan. He smirked to himself, he would've been lying if he had said he that didn't miss her. It had only been a month and he was worried sick. Sure she called every other day and he had his work to keep him occupied but it wasn't enough. Ever since that damn Ceph attack on Manhattan he had become more wound up tight with worry than constipated mule.

Then a foreign nervousness impacted his stomach SHE was going to be there as well. He had not seen or heard from her in almost five years. An all this time he still couldn't figure out what he did wrong as far as he knew he was a perfect gent. Was there a Japanese tradition he violated? Or a taboo he was unaware of? To say the questions had been eating away at him was an understatement. It was pure TORTURE! One thing was for certain he was going to get answer from the STUBBORN WOMAN one way or an OTHER! "Hope your ready for a surprise you two."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Cecilia Alcott the one an only IS Representative Cadet for Britain of Class One sneezed in her regally embroider pink silk hanky in near synchronization with her homeroom teacher Professor Orimura who was directing the class out on the practice field. 'Strange I don't feel a cold coming along, or maybe someone is talking about me,' Cecilia thought to herself. 'Hope he's handsome'

This week had been a rather odd one to say the least for the blond Brit as she mentally reviewed the events that had lead to today. First there was the transfer student from France and yesterday another from Germany. Charles Dunois seemed like a well mannered young man plus her BFF Shizune Takatsuki had taken a liking to him which was a plus for the Frenchy in her book. The problem was that damn German Laura Bodewig!

Normally Cecilia wouldn't let the small affairs of the commoners not bother her so much, but this was no normal affair. 'HOW DARE she slap my precious Ichika-san! Well I! Cecilia Alcott! Will not to stand for this! No sir!' Revenge is a dish best served cold and what Bodewig does not know is her precious big brother taught her every trick in the book and some outside it for laying a trap. She just need to pick a prank, one that was not too severe but the perfect degree of humiliation as well.

'Maybe the horrid glue and feather pit or the classic bucket full of paint trap door?' she conspired to herself. The list of mischievous acts were growing as Cecilia couldn't help but smile as the devilish thoughts just seemed to pile on. Her thoughts soon wandered to her "saintly" sibling the very person she looked up to. A MAN who had a bit of a devil's streak when tempted and Cecilia was proud to keep that mischievous tradition alive and well.

A sudden incessant taping had shaken Cecilia from her malignant plotting to curiously observing her left. It was her friend Shizune, her prussian blue eyes had a look of shear terror as she directed the little Brit to their less than pleased Professor Orimura staring her down with a vein on her forehead clearly popping as she was readying to break her clipboard of the day on the young maiden's noggin.

"Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Alcott now would you please be so kind as to answer this simple question for the class."

"Umm…could you repeat the ques-" Cecilia paled as she saw her homeroom teacher raise her trusted new Mjölnir with the rest of Class One.

"BAKA!" The blond squeaked in fear as she shielded her head from the coming blow. The few seconds that went by without no pain cause Cecilia to, 'huh?' but remain still for fear of smiting.

"Oi Chifuyu…. If we're going to be working together again I'd appreciate it if you reframed from bludgeoning the students. Especially this one, okay?" a stronger than average male voice teased the Amazonian teacher in English while Cecilia's heart skipped a beat. 'It couldn't be?'

Tears were already forming in her eyes as she looked up to see her sensei's newest board mere inches from her face. She watched Ms. Orimura's hand shake a little as if trying resist whatever was staying the blow before relaxing enough to allow the color return to her hand. Following the hand she found larger-stronger looking one that was calloused and weather holding the arm of her fair skin teacher gently in place. Then she saw it. The unforgettable scar partially hidden by the sleeve of his army fatigues.

'How could anyone fail to recall such a day?' she thought. Little Cecilia had wandered too far off from camp despite her brother's warnings. It was on that fated day a ravenous she-wolf crossed her path while she was weaving wild flowers into a tiara for herself. Like a knight in shining armor he had come to her rescue at the last moment shielding her from death.

Here he was again, that timeless scar it was all the proof she needed. "Big Brother?" she spoke in their native tongue while peeking around the clipboard of death to get a glimpse of her savior.

"Hey Goldilocks did ya miss meh?" her eyes widened in disbelief as she spotted the dirty blond hair that was more brown and keen grey eyes. IT WAS HIM! Cecilia could recognize those grey eyes anywhere they were always so soft, unimaginably soft when they rested on someone he held precious. Those he did not never receive the same warm welcome. Instead they would switch to an icy cold metallic setting that was chilling in nature inspiring fear in the bravest of souls. The young Alcott had been present for a few of those instances and when it came to being terrifying her Brother had Professor Orimura beat and then some. She mentally frowned as she noted the shadows under his eyes and five o'clock shadow before she tackled him regardless.

"Charles!" she cried in joy as he caught her while keeping his footing. His eyes never left the little blond who buried her face so deep into his chest to cry up a joyous storm. Charles merely smiled as he gently patted her head while simultaneously rubbing her back her head to calm the waterworks.

"C-Charles…." Chifuyu almost whispered as she stared at the Scotsman before her and the rest of her class. Her heart was a whirlwind of emotions she had thought to be long since buried. The most prominent one was hate, hate for the man in front of her. 'Do you really hate him or yourself for running away?' a voice in the back of her head berated her for ever considering passing the buck on HIM of all people.

"Long time no see Chifuyu," the foreign soldier looked up to the ebony haired Valkyrie with rosy claret eyes. If it wasn't for his seasoned poker face he would be sweating bullets right now. Lucky for him they literally beat that out of him in during his RTI (resistance to interrogation) training, 'an yet why do I feel like I'd rather endure that hell all over again than this?' He put on the sincerest smile he could manage despite his racing heart.

"Yeah…." 'Damn,' the eldest Orimura mentally cursed she was sure she was blushing right now as she attempted to stared down Major. She had forgotten how handsome he was in his own ruggedly animalistic kind of way. This was going to be more difficult than she first thought, 'ya think genius?' She chastised herself, 'you should have been honest with him then instead of retreating to your next assignment, now it might be too late.'

'Who the hell ist das (is that)?' Laura Bodewig thought to herself as she resisted the urge to draw her combat knife. HER Instructor had already confiscated the first one she pulled on that imbecile of a brother of hers along with the few dozen others she had hidden on her person. Now she was down to three and she wasn't going to spend them carelessly. She was a Supersoldat (Supersoldier) after all not some mindless grunt. But neither was her new opponent for accomplishing her vendetta. Laura was on edge, she neither sensed or noticed his approach. AT ALL! It was almost like he deliberately stayed in her blindside…no she was SURE of it he was aware of her presence at the academy.

The young Captain tried to calm herself, but her heart sank when she spotted the patch on his shoulder and the emblem resting on the tan beret. She never anticipated things becoming this complicated. The emblem was simple but striking like most special operations groups symbols. It was the unmistakable winged dagger (technically it's Excalibur on fire but most people don't recognize it as such) with the famous line, "Who Dares, Wins."

'Scheiße (Shit)! SAS this just became complicated,' she did not even need to guess why he was here. This Major was clearly here to protect Ichika. Ever since his discovery he had been labeled as a person of extreme interest by the leading nations of the world. The younger Orimura could very well be the key to unlocking the genetic gender secret behind Infinite Stratos. The need was only heightened with the Ceph's recent assault on New York.

In the instance of crossed gazes Charles gave Laura a brief knowing look that said only one thing to her, 'I know who you are Laura.' Oddly there was no predictable look of disgust from the Major only a glimmer of pity and disappointment. That only served to infuriated the young Captain's even more to no end. To be pitied was a wound to her pride as soldier. It wasn't clearly documented but her Schwarzer Hasen (Black Hares) were look down upon by the Spec-Ops community, as an abominable joke. The prestigious SAS were just more vocal about it than most. Refusing to work with the genetically altered supersoldiers during joint operations only stung more when they agreed to operate with the KSK (Kommando Spezialkräfte) instead.

"Uh Chifuyu-nee wh-" Ichika lasted not even a millisecond before his sister's clipboard "kissed" his forehead killing a few million brain cells in the process.

"Is that really necessary Chifuyu?" Charles wore a look of concern for the young man on the ground who was according to his file already struggling to keep his grades up as it is.

"You got a problem with the way I teach Whytelaw?" she practically growled.

"It's just not the Chifuyu I know and remember," he responded nonchalantly looking off into the distance for a moment.

"Oh and what might you remember?" her hands where on hips daring him to continue. He secretly loved it when she was angry, 'Christ that woman is sexy when she's mad.'

"Well for starters you smiled more and you had better reflexes," he didn't hesitate as he gesture to a confused Cecilia to give them a little space.

"Brave words for a MAN," Orimura wore a sinister smirk, Laura was beginning to enjoy this while all of Class One were hanging on their words. "Do you still have a death wish Whytelaw?"

"Well call me crazy Meh-Little-Chi," he used her pet name. A very dangerous weapon when used correctly.

"…." Chifuyu was dumbstruck while her heart flew beyond her reach as she tried to regain her composure and rein it in back into her chest. OH how she hated that devilish smirk he was wearing and yet…. "Did you bring it?"

"You mean this old thing?" He said while drawing a Claymore a little over four feet long from his rucksack now resting at his feet a few students gasped at the frightening weapon, "You wouldn't believe the hassle I went through just getting this through customs. I swear there is more paperwork with every passing year."

The blade was a fearsome weapon completely composed of tempered steel the only part not made of metal was the black leather grip (think Glamdring from Lord of the Rings). Chifuyu recognized the sword forged by Charles's grandfather immediately. Apparently his Grandad was a rather well respected black back in his day. Good old Grandad named the blade after his spitfire of a wife Sophia for kicks. (Good thing she never caught on to that little tidbit of information or Charles wouldn't be here right now.)

"Sophia," Cecilia mumbled in shock at the sight of the broadsword. She had witnessed Charles shattering rapiers and humiliating almost every noble that was skilled with a blade on her mother's side of the family with that brutal weapon. Now the tip of the blade rested in the dirt while the pommel supported the weight of her brother's hand ready for more.

"Ichika!" Professor Orimura barked to her younger brother she was holding out a key while staring the highlandman down with a confident smirk on her face.

"Yes nee-san?" She ignored the thoughtless remark.

"Go to my room and retrieve Juttetsu."

"Wha-!?"

"You have five minutes," she deadpan. Ichika didn't need to be told twice as he sprinted off at full tilt knowing full well the consequences for being late.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Just a little over five minutes later Ichika nearly collapsed handing Juttetsu to his sister. Juttetsu was a simple matted black katana with bits of yellow decoration with a black braid over the white and gold grip (visualize Beatrix Kiddo's Katana from Kill Bill). Juttetsu was a terrifyingly graceful weapon in the right hands and now the hands were in the eldest Orimura's. The heavens were sure to split under the force of her titanic wrath. Chifuyu unsheathed the katana while perspiring a miasma killing intent so strong it could overshadowed the presence of a greater demon.

Charles kick-flipped his Claymore into an upright position in his hand maddeningly undaunted by the task before him. Compared to Juttetsu Sophia dwarfed the Katana by nearly a foot trading off speed for power and precision for durability that Juttetsu did not offer.

Both warriors stared each other down for a few minutes calm, collected, and confident in their ability to seize victory. Eventual Chifuyu's patience wore thin as she started with casually approach before bolting at break neck speeds till her movements were obscured by the blur of her after image as she began to pound away her built up frustrations away on Sophia. Her only thought was to make the stupid man before her cry uncle. The Scot on the other hand seemed almost content to block all her strikes.

Charles would simply give and take ground as he observed the woman before him trying to get a read on her emotions. For the spectators of Class One it was like witnessing a battle between an unstoppable force and an immovable object. Chifuyu an unstoppable wind carving its way through the battlefield and Charles an immovable mountain range seemingly blocking her way forward. Unfortunately for Orimura the beneath the smoke screen of a mountain a volcano was waiting to erupt.

The past twenty minutes had been all the time he needed to see how much her style had changed and where she had made improvements to her form over the years. It was time to get serious now as he lured Chifuyu in closer and closer with each strike and counter.

"Is it my imagination or do your movements seem much more sluggish since the last time we meet?" the homeroom teacher sneered.

"…." Charles remained silent his face neutral knowing that would infuriated the Japanese woman to no end.

"Answer me damn it!" she swung Juttetsu down hard on the man tugging at her heart strings. *Clang!* He blocked… but not with his sword but with his forearm, Chifuyu backed away in shock a strike like that should have severed his arm but it didn't.

"That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?" the Scot deadpanned. A chill went down Chifuyu's spine, Charles was furious she knew it. He never raised his voice when he was angry he was just cold and emotionless. On the sidelines Class One felt a chill of terror run down their spines as well, Cecilia was merely thankful not to be the one in trouble this time around. It's kind of ironic how the some of the nicest people you will ever meet can become the scariest when they are ticked off.

"Your arm…?" Chifuyu was in shock trying to figure out why Charles was still a righty. He slammed Sophia into the ground and began rolling up his sleeves revealing. "…Wrist weights…?"

"For almost five years I waited for an answer," he removed the right one first allowing it to drop to the ground and kick up dust and dirt then his left.

"How much?" Chifuyu mentally choked a little as she maintained a cool facade.

He took a knee to reveal another set of weights strapped to his ankles hidden under the pants of his fatigues, "Forties on the legs. Twenty-fives on the arms. I want an answer."

He rose slowly loosening his joints along the way while taking off his fatigues jacket leaving him in a tight tucked in grey T-shirt that had Army imprinted in regulation black on the front. He then drew a now lighter than air Sophia from the earth and stared her.

"Wha-what question?" she stammered while trying to contain the hard blush that she now had on her face as she tried and failed to resisted the urge to ogle the thick cords of muscle on his arms and clearly defined chest. Charles was a god among men, she had nearly forgotten how well he took care of himself and her….

"You mean after the part I confessed my love for you?" he slowly approached her ignoring the deafening screams of envy and excitement from the class of pubescent girls…and one boy (Charlotte in disguise of course had you going there for a second, for obvious reason Ichika has remained silent throughout this drama). Charles was less than three feet from the instructor now, "and then left me hanging for five years?"

"There must have been other women?" she said as she went for a fierce vertical strike. But he parried it like it was nothing before erupting into an inferno of movements that Chifuyu struggled to block and avoid.

"I'll admit I did humor this one GIGN sniper named Claire," Charles said causing her to fumble with her sword in shock before fury returned to her eyes.

"YOU WHAT!" she launched a furious storm of lighting fast attacks with thunderous finishes, that Charles return in equal force but never exceeding it. Her safety was still his top priority even half a decade later.

"One date in the span of five years. Please don't get holy with me Chifuyu," his voice remained impassive.

"That's ONE more than I ever HAD!"

"Why won't you admit you love me?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T!"

"Look me in the eye and say that."

"NO!"

"Because you can't say it with a straight face can you?"

"BAKA!"

"Liar."

"CHARLES NO BAKA!" there swords lock and their eyes meet and Chifuyu's wavering heart was now begging for her confession, to give in. She absorbed the sorrow, the heartbreak, and finally the hope bleeding from Charles's eyes into her own soul it was becoming to much for her to bear alone. What came next was a shocker for all the spectators present and even the combatants.

*Clank* Juttetsu drops to the ground.

*Clank* Sophia soon followed suit.

"Nee-san…." Ichika was dumbstruck.

"Brother…." Cecilia said in sync with the object of her affections equally lost. Both them and the rest Class One wore crimson cheeks as they watched the heated exchange of saliva between the two adults. Their tongues explored the recesses of each others' mouths for the first time in years as if checking if everything was as they had last left it before involuntarily coming up for air. For every year separated they lasted a minute. Five in total, it wasn't their best record but it certainly wasn't their worst.

Charles was cradling her in his arms unwilling to let her go now. Afraid that as soon as he did she'd slip away again. Chifuyu just rested her head on his chest listen to the soothing rhythm of his heart. Oh how she missed this warmth, this feeling of being the most precious thing in the world to him as everything around them just faded away. This undying unyielding feeling that was love.

"Surrender." He whisper sweetly into her ear.

"Never." She growl.

"Pleeaase." he said more playfully, earning a sigh of defeat as she buried her head into his chest to hide her crimson cheeks.

"?" She mumbles incoherently into him.

"What?"

"I?lo?ou?t?" she mumbles again

"Say again Chi?"

"I SAID. I LOVE YOU TOO! DAMN IT!" Chifuyu yelled at the top of her lungs. Charles merely chuckles as he kisses her forehead while wiping away the river of tears running down her face.

"OH NO! ICHIKA!" the younger Orimura's harem wailed in near perfect pitch harmony. His first childhood friend Houki Shinonono was now cradling his head on her lap with the rest of the group fanning him.

"He…fainted…?" Charles said after checking the boy's pulse by his side was a slightly relieved Chifuyu though she figured as much as she elicited a sigh. "Lets get him to medical just to be safe. Chi you lead I'll carry."

"Right…. Yamada-sensei!" Professor Orimura bellowed as Charles did the fireman's lift with Ichika's unconscious form.

"A-ah yes?" a bespectacled young woman with short green hair around the same age as Chifuyu spoke up. Charles made a mental note to review her file along with the other half of the school faculty information given to him.

"Continue the lesson without me I will escort Whytelaw-sensei and Orimura to the medical wing."

"Hai!" she gave a mock salute before turning to the class to continue the lesson.

"Whytelaw-sensei?" Questioned the Scot once they're out of ear shot of the others and were passing through the halls of the pristine academy.

"It is our responsibility to remain professional on campus and in the presence of our students," mentally she was kicking herself for the little display of pent up sexual frustration and affection in front of her class.

"Alright anything else I should know about for this assignment?" he said as they entered the nearest elevator to their left. Chifuyu leaned back against the wall as they waited for the three to glow signaling their arrival.

"You'll be receiving a teachings assistant like myself and accommodations on campus," she stares at him with concern as she decided now was the best time to bring up the shadows under his eyes. "How long has it been since you last slept."

"Not since my departure from Heathrow," he lied no need to worry her that he had been going for almost than a day and a half now. "So when do my classes begin?

"Charles…" she wasn't buying it as she approached him to rest her hand on his cheek enjoying the rough tickle of his growing facial hair. "If were going to do this again no more white lies to spare my feelings."

"Completely?" he toyed a little as she role her eyes before staring in to his grey ones.

"With in reason of course," their noses nuzzled briefly before she ever so lightly kissed him on the lips. Charles only smiled with amusement, "What?"

"Figures…. The world is quietly going to hell in a handbasket and my life starts turning out for the better again."

She simply nods while wondering what had happen to him in the last five years. Chifuyu already noticed the almost transparent scar running down the side of his face along with a few a little more subtle ones. "What happened?"

"You want the tale for each one or the generalized version?"

"Short and sweet for now - you can go over the details LATER," she emphasized the last bit a little causing Charles to nearly have a heart attack.

"The Ceph…mostly."

"But I thought…?"

"You didn't think the Yanks were the only ones playing with the calamari did yah?"

She stayed silent the answer was obvious as she stood in place wondering what it was like facing creature from the great void known as space. The doors slid open and she continued to escort Charles to the Nurse's office.

The drop off was more troublesome than Chifuyu anticipated for obvious reasons as soon as her little brother Ichika was safely placed down on one of the various beds lining the walls of the state-of-the-art infirmary. The highlander was practically swarmed by the nurses on station. It seemed that no woman could resist the unconscious charm of the ruggedly handsome man that she somehow reacquired in the last fifteen minutes. It took every ounce of her strength not to knock the harlots into the next millennia Charles was HER'S after all.

Sensing Chifuyu was on edge Whytelaw did what any good boyfriend would do in the situation and pulled his squeeze in closing by the waist in an intimate fashion that sent a clear message. The blush that had crept on her face by the bold act soon was replace with a look of complete superiority, as the staff begrudgingly broke off their advances for the God among men. Charles was hers again and she could help but do a mental victory dance before Orimura flush at her childishness and immediately berated herself.

"Chi?" Charles shook her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she was confused and embarrassed now. Only the Scot could do this to the proud Orimura

"You all right?" Chifuyu looked over his shoulder towards the peeping physicians trying to at least absorb every last drop of the juicy gossip for them to cackle-sulk about later. Like adding salt to their own wounds Chi decided to weave her finger into his own before pecking him on the cheek while taking in his musky-saltwater scent.

"Never better," she said with a smirked while his celestial greys intertwined with her devilish vermillions. He could see it in Chi's eyes there was no hesitation this time despite her cheeks matching the hue of her eyes.

"Because I'm in love," she switched to Deutsch (German) just to torture their observers.

"And…?" he played along Charles was not as oblivious as he tried come off as sometimes (it kept him out of trouble).

"And you got a rather large package in the mail yesterday," she switched to French while nuzzling her nose against his. The envy was so think in the air now that the renewed couple was sure they would need a jackhammer get through it.

"Really? Well we better go take care of THAT," he said devilishly knowing full well which direction the girls listening in on conversation from the other side of the curtains would take it. The nosebleed soaking through the medical fabric confirmed it.

"Your horrible," she teased before giving her unconscious little brother a goodbye kiss on the forehead so they could take their leave.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Charles couldn't help but feel things were out of place once they entered the IS launch-bay. Why you ask? Well it couldn't have anything to with various weapons crates addressed to him. Charles whistled as he took in the names of the weapons manufacturers like Lank & Linder, Lisunov Arms, Scrutch Industries. Hell even a collection of the new FY-71M from Korea his personal favorite.

"It's not my birthday is it?" He muttered while approaching with Chifuyu in tow before his eyes stopped at a laptop resting on rather large a crate labeled Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical. On the computer was a note, 'Please boot me up.'

"Odd?" he said as he checked the thing for all the tell tale signs of being booby trapped. The device was clean as far as he could deduce. So he started it up, "Nothing ventured…."

A minute past till the machine finished warming up and a spinning CryNet Systems logo appeared with a login bars. Charles simply shrugged as he typed in his name and serial number in before hitting the enter key. Immediately a program started up and the Scot instinctively took a few steps back just in case while shielding Chifuyu much to her annoyance and subconscious joy. A synthetic voice that could only belong to a non-sentient AI finally broke the silence.

"Processing…  
Establishing satellite uplink…  
Processing…  
Establishing satellite uplink…  
Processing…  
Satellite uplink established…  
Connecting to Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical headquarters, München branch…  
Processing please wait…  
Processing please wait…  
Processing please wait…  
Processing please wait…  
Connection established…"

"A video chat?" Charles muttered inaudibly to himself as they approached the image of aged man of European decent with a thinning crown and colorless hair both signs of the long weathered road known as life that contrasted against his blue green eyes that still held much inquisitiveness and youthful curiosity.

"Ah Guten Tag Major Whytelaw. Allow me to introduce myself…. Karl Ernst Rasch, at your service. Ah and you must be Frau Orimura this is an honor."

"Mister Rasch forgive me for skipping the pleasantries but you mind telling me why there is enough ordnance to outfit entire platoon resting in the heart of the IS campus?"

"Ah straight to the point and disciplined just as Jacob described you during the nanoshell's first trials gute Ich (good I) respect that kind of objectiveness." Charles crossed his arms waiting for the genius of another era to get to the point, "Your primary objective if I remember correctly is the protection der (the) younger Orimura and his fellow students."

"Your point Doctor?"

"Like meine (my) late freund (friend) Jack once said, 'The Ceph are coming - You think we'll defeat them with ordinary human soldiers? This isn't a war ordinary humans can win. This is the future - death's an inconvenience now, nothing more.'" He recited a quote Charles had never herd before continuing, "As skilled as you are Major you will not have your team to watch your back this time. You will need an edge, a game changer."

"So you think the Ceph will eventually attack the academy as well?" he questioned.

"The IS still our best weapon against the Ceph but it is not invincible and their numbers are too small to win a war against this enemy. If the academy is lost we loose the latest generation of noble valkyrie protectors for this world. Wir (we) cannot allow that to happen"

"I'm assuming your plan has to do with all these weapons?"

"Those?" he asked rhetorically. "Those are merely the frosting on the cake to help you to achieve your goal. The real weapon is underneath this notebook."

"It's not what I think it is….is it?" Charles said with a level of distaste.

"I'm aware that you previous experience with the first Nanoshell left a poor flavor in the mouth…. But, you und I both know next to the ISs these suits are the best chance we have at turning the tide against the Ceph."

"Exempting Ichika Orimura we both know that the Infinite Stratos is incompatible with male physiology and not all women have a natural affinity for the machine as well. That being said the Nanoshell is probably our best universal option."

He sighs, "I heard a rumor that these suits have become symbiotic. That they may eventually kill their wearer."

"You are correct meine freund (my friend) previous models did burn out the human body that was the flaw with Nanosuit 1. Ich bin (I am) sure you are familiar with the events of the Ling Shan insertion and Raptor team's encounter those particularly of you former squamate Sergeant Sykes?"

"Yeah…." Charles looked down blaming himself for not being there to back his mate up, "You said pervious models explain?"

"Glad to see du (you) are paying attention. Vhile Jacob was finalizing and improving the mark Zwei (two) prototype Ich (I) was expanding upon its systems and abilities even further so it would be weapons grade when it became mass produced. Sadly in my over zealousness I created a prototype far too expensive and advance for production."

"Is it safe?"

"Safe…?" Rasch chuckled, "For you maybe. Your enemies…not so much. Allow me to introduce the Nanosuit 3.0." An image of the schematics replaced the face of the German, "Thanks to the Manhattan Ceph incursion we had all the samples we needed to improve and refine Jacob's design."

"It looks more like a streamline armor now than a suit…."

"Ja (yes) the nano weave artificial muscle will no longer act as the primary defensive measure but a tertiary one for the wearer. The interchangeable plates of armor are composed of the same alloy and composite density as that of a Ceph Guardian Unit."

"What! How?" Charles was rather surprised those things were tough to kill even with a team backing him up.

"Like I said plenty of samples Herr Whytelaw. The success of your new underling made this possible."

"Pardon?"

"Your partner during your stay. Were you not notified?"

"Vaguely I know he's an American but that is about it. The Yanks were being awfully tight-lipped about it."

"Yes well I'm sure you'll get a long, I think…."

"You think?"

"Well it's just because I know of the rivalries between army and marines."

"So I'm working with a Yankee-Oorah? Lovely…any more good new?"

"Well he is a Force Recon Marine if it makes it any better."

"I'm guessing there is another reason why he being sent.'

"You are correct Major. Currently Sergeant Alcatraz's suit is the only countermeasure we have against the Ceph's MV Dispersal Spears. Which is why he is being sent although your suit is superior to his in many ways. He is still hold humanities bests hope."

"Can't the countermeasures be replicated?"

"Ve are trying. But the complexity is far greater than we original predicted. With time the code Vill be cracked but for now es ist (it is) for the best that Alcatraz and his suit remain on station should need for the countermeasures arise."

"When will he get here?"

"Tomorrow I believe, I will be forwarding all available data I have on him to your notebook shortly for assessment. For now I recommend rest Major Whytelaw and the familiarization of your new suit tomorrow."

"One last question."

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be able to take this thing off without the aid of a surgical team?"

"Yes of course. Perfect symbiosis as powerful as it is useless if it eventual kills the wearer so logically the suit had to be removable."

Charles glanced towards Chifuyu who had been absorbing everything said like a sponge and squeezed her hand unconsciously, "Glad to hear it Doc."

"Yes well… unlike Jacob I never really approved of the concept of sacrificing your humanity for the greater good. Too messy and melodramatic I prefer having your cake and eating es (it) too. Well if that is all ich (I) must be going auf wiedersehen (goodbye) Major Whytelaw und Frau Orimura."

Charles and Chifuyu just stood there a moment not sure what to do next until a yawn from the Foreigner shook them from their thoughts. "Bed?"

"Follow me…" an amused Chifuyu weaved her arm into his as she sashayed Charles the way to his quarters for the remaining three year. Strange how bliss can find you at the oddest times. Must be love.


	3. Chapter 2: May 3, 2024

Chapter 2: May 3, 2024

Sunlight from the land of the rising sun slithered its way through closed curtains of a shadowy room warming the face of Chifuyu Orimura who squinted instinctively while shielding her eyes from the sudden flood of morning light. She groaned while stretching a little before she took in a surrounding that was not her room. Nor was this her bed a thrill of fear soon entered her mind as she tried to make head or tails of what happened last night.

"Morning," a stony highland accent grumbled as thick arms of steel pulled Chifuyu's "vulnerable" form in closer for a kiss to the back of her neck. Her initially fright soon evaporated against the warm bristles of a Scotsman's face now resting on her shoulder. Yearning for his closeness the eldest of the Orimuras pressed herself up against the warmth of the form at her six that was putting the morning sun to shame.

"Ohayo (morning)," she turned around so her vermilion eyes could interact with his metal ones. The shadows under them were half gone now and she guiltily-delightedly knew why Charles didn't get much sleep last night. Five years without the touch of a man was hard on a girl, especially one used to Whytelaw's attentive "touch." Like a reformed junkie it was impossible for her to stay cold turkey for too long in the presence of the temptation. 'And good morning to you too Junior,' Chifuyu flushed as she felt a rather hot object rising to meet her, "hmm…so much for needing my morning coffee."

Three hours till the start of class. That gave them at most an hour at most to get ready afterwards. 'Plenty of time,' they thought in unison.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Sergeant Damian Valdez or call sign Alcatraz as his fellow marines called him was at a loss right now. No less than two weeks of finally getting out of that damn suit Prophet had stuck him in and he was back to work again. You think saving an entire city from an area denial bioweapon the size of skyscraper would constitute a vacation of some sort or thank you in the very least from Uncle Sam. But, Noooo…. Instead he gets assigned to some babysitting assignment from the pentagon. Okay maybe that's a bit melodramatic but he was a Force Recon Marine not some pencil pusher with a license to kill from Langley. He needed to be hunting down the enemy not looking after a bunch of ankle-biters. This must be his penance from god for not going to church more regularly or praying enough.

But can you blame him the world's been going to hell and a hand basket for some time now. First with the rise of the Amazons and then attacks from the Squid-Monster from beyond. Eddy "Truth" Newton's brilliant sarcastic remark summed it up perfectly, "life in this crowded universe people you got to love it."

He sighed, if it wasn't for the fact that the IS Academy was such a high priority target on the enemies radar he could relax a little. 'Some form of gratitude. A simple reward perhaps. Is that really too much to ask?" he thought to himself while aimlessly getting a feel for the campus, assessing possible choke points and places for establishing cover.

"WHAM!"

Alcatraz felt himself fall backwards as he lost his footing to a rather soft green and yellow blur. The world seemed to go out of focus for some time making him wonder if he hit his head until he noticed frames bordering his vision, 'Glasses? Where did they…?'

"Ouch…." A rather sugary voice on top of him whined before freezing in shock when she realized she had landed on something rather well built. Alcatraz blinked a little trying to get a look at his clumsy assailant before removing the rather large spectacles and handing them to the emerald goddess before of him, 'huh? A fallen angle. Must be my lucky day after all.'

"Sorry…are you alright, I'm guessing these are yours?" spoke the sergeant in English before realizing his mistake and repeated himself in Japanese.

"Ah yes thank you…." Her green eyes matched Damian's but that was where the similarities ended. The jade nymph had a lovably sweet demeanor with a fetching face, flawless skin, and bonny green hair cut short just above shoulder length - not to mention a remarkable figure that contrasted against Alcatraz's military cut black hair and titanic marine build. Sergeant Valdez called upon all his training as an officer and a gentlemen not to ogle the bustling beauty. He was wondering if this was a blessing from above or not.

After a minute or two of vacant stares that were exchanged between the crash victims. Alcatraz eventually regained enough sense to help the green haired looker to her feet who was busy mumbling too incoherently low for him to hear her. 'Come on Alky say something. Beautiful women don't usually fall out of the sky regularly…right?'

"Um…. Here let me help you," the recomposed Force Recon Marine began picking up the scatter books and papers. Becoming so absorbed with collecting the scattered things Alcatraz failed to notice the woman was down on her knees as well gathering her belongings. Fates a strange thing one moment your stumbling to buy yourself time, the next you find the hand of a bombshell resting on top of yours for the last pop quiz. They both looked up and it was an exchange of green on green all over again as they wondered what to say before Alcatraz had a stroke of genius and he flipped his hand over to hold hers in a shake to make a proper introduction.

"Sergeant Damian Valdez US Marine Corps," he said hoping he was coming off cool and confident and not how he was feeling, 'Flying Spaghetti Monster why does she have to be so damn cute…? I'm going to need some tequila after this.'

"Y-Yamada Maya Assistant Homeroom Teacher of Class One," she smiled and the marine's years of confidence and composure earned from time under fire went right out the window. "N-nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Alcatraz smiled back beginning to think this was not such a crap assignment after all, "Since your a fellow assistant perhaps you could show the new guy around?"

"I! Oh you're…Uh…well um…you see…this is troubling. I have to bring these supplies to the classroom to prepare for today Damian-san…." She was blushing up a storm the likes of which Alcatraz never seen before. It was beyond the word cute it was…well he didn't know but he was going to look it up later.

"A trade then?" Maya gave a surprised-confused look as he answered, "I'll help you carry and prep for your class. In exchange you fill me in on the need to know details of being a teacher in this place."

"Hai (yes)! That will work nicely Damian-san," and with that the not so odd looking couple a teacher and a marine began the exchange of information that could possibly lead to something more. The undisclosed hero of Manhattan and the former IS Representative Cadet of Japan seemed to click in a way that was all most storybook as they exchanged stories and personal info. Once in a while stopping to laugh and catch their breaths, little did they know they had been spotted by another couple walking on their way to class one.

"Yamada-sensei!" the gentle woman nearly jumped out of her skin and perhaps even her yellow dress thanks to the fiery tsundere behind her.

"Oi. Easy Chi no need to wake the dead," Charles jokingly teased before taking a sip of the chai latte he acquired from the cafeteria while simultaneously dodging two attempts to crack his head open with a clipboard and then catching the third with his free hand. He seemed unfazed by the assault, "my…my… I forgot how violently cute you can be Meh-Little-Chi."

His teases turned her already pink cheeks from this morning's "activities" to dark shade of crimson. "Charles…" she summoned a miasma of death to around her.

"Yes love?" he was going with the obliviously dense card today for kicks.

"Your buying me dinner tonight." She declared her ultimatum that would be the punishment to come (As the author I'm calling foul! For unnecessary roughness. What is it with women and punishing happily obese wallets?)

"Good because I already made reservations when you were in the shower," he said in a charmingly-cheeky manner while finishing off his drink. "Oh before I forget they have dress code so if you still have that little black dress I bought you I'd recommend wearing it."

"I…uh Charles no baka (you idiot) shouldn't have…." Poor Orimura-sensei never stood a chance her face was bright red, while their spectators looked on dumbstruck at the turn of the tide. Alcatraz was sure they were dead just a minute ago, who ever this guy was he was cool under pressure enough to tame a raging spitfire like it was no big deal. Maya was equally relieved as she observed that Chifuyu-senpai had finally met her match.

"That would be me…" he said unaffected by the recent drama while holding out his hand. "So. You must be call sign Alcatraz? I've heard quite a bit of things about you mate, impressive ones to be specific. Major Whytelaw it's an honor."

Damian accepted the shake with his free hand smirking things had just gotten interesting, "I've never worked with an English Operator before. Sir." He was sure he heard Orimura snicker.

"I'm Scottish mate," Charles smiled while hiding an annoyance from the Yank. Only Chifuyu seemed to take notice.

"Oh…sorry Major," Alcatraz scratch the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

"As long as you don't mistake meh for a leprechaun we're good. Though…where is you suit mate? We can't play Knights in shining armor without it."

"Well... if everything went according to plan Sir it should have arrived here just this morning before my arrival."

"Understood. Oh before I forget Sergeant Valdez allow me to introduce to Professor Chifuyu Orimura…" they shook hands briefly.

"It's an honor Ma'am."

"Likewise," she read his file and to say she was impressed was an understatement.

"And I see you've already met her subordinate Yamada-sensei…." Alcatraz nodded as he looked over to a blushing Maya. "They'll be our liaison for these next three years."

"Major permission to ask a question freely?"

"Granted."

"Is this really the best use of our abilities Sir? Shouldn't we be out there hunting down the Ceph instead of siting on our rears waiting for them the to take us by surprise?"

"I understand your aching for a little pay back after Manhattan, but we are still unable to identify or reach their bases of operation so there is little we can do at the moment. The Ceph have been patiently biding their time for the right moments to strike since Tunguska." Damian just nodded, "Think of it as a game of whack a mole you got to wait until they rear their ugly heads out of the ground till you can nail 'em."

"Yes Sir," Alcatraz nodded in agreement it made sense but his inner marine was telling him to hunt down the enemy and eliminate it with extreme prejudice. Little did he know the Scot was just as eager for a little payback. "So uh…now what?

"We meet with the headmistress and then prep for our first class as CQC and Military Tactics Instructors."

"Sounds easy enough…" the marine shrugged, "Sir."

Charles just laughed, "You haven't had much experience with teenagers have you Valdez?"

"You make it sound like a walk in the park, Sir."

"You ever had younger sister?"

"Can't say that I have Major."

"Oh then your in for a learning experience… and one more thing."

"Yes Sir?"

"You can drop the formalities we're supposed to be civilians to everyone else outside the academy."

"Right…supposed to be incognito. Sorry about that, force of habit. Never played a spook before."

"Neither have I." Charles shrugged in agreement, "things are a lot simpler when your only kicking down doors."

"I hear that."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

"Honestly I thought that woman was going to suck out our souls…." Damian added for dramatic effect. "and I thought that Orimura girl was scary…. Reminds me to nominate you for the biggest pair of the year Whytelaw."

"Come on she wasn't that bad Valdez…" Charles who was used to scary women wasn't really effected by the elderly woman's tirade. Alcatraz on the other hand was raised by a religiously gentle good Christian mother. So the concept of the tsundere was a foreign one to him.

"All I'm saying is I've never seen anyone take that much verbal abuse from an angry crow and then smile while offering to shake their hand."

"What can I say I'm cool under fire. Where do think we should put the training mats?"

"Uh…? how about the center?" The marine said while grabbing one end on the folded mat and the SAS the other, "but seriously Sir, how did you do that?"

"Years of practice and acquired charm," Charles snickered to himself. Women were not as hard to figure out than most men think. You just need to listen and then reciprocate their feelings. "Plus patience. Lots and lots of patience."

"Remind me never to play you at poker."

In Charles's mind the meeting with the headmistress went as expected. No one likes having their authority impinged on and the British-American shake down was just that. No wonder it left a foul taste in the her mouth, 'we westerners never could take no for an answer.' That being said didn't it take much to lure the provost out from the corner she was forced into by their superiors with a few well placed words of respect and understanding. As long as it didn't impede their objectives they would honor the chain of command here.

The operators had been given both the dojo and the practice field for their lessons. Charles and Damian already agreed to stick with Krav Maga since both specialists were well versed in the art. Charles planned to add in a few elements from Russian Sambo later on after going over the basics with Alcatraz.

Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" was already a given among the course's reading materials. The others were centered around the details of famous battles revolving around legendary figures like Leonidas, Hannibal, Napoleon, Joan of Arc, Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel, and Sir Archibald David Stirling. Textbooks on tactics that proved effective against the Ceph were their main focus. They even went as far to put their first hand experiences with the calamari into the presentations (excluding any all classified data of course).

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Six hours of preparations later and the two soldiers were rather bored from complacency of their work so they headed to the training field.

"You sure you know how to use that thing Sir?" Alcatraz was suited up in the Nanosuit 2.0 for the first time in weeks. 'Home sweet home...hmm that's new,' he thought while doing a systems check, 'Expansion Slots for….no way! Well…ordnance won't be a problem in the near future, and an increased battery life damn…. I wish I had this in New York could have save a lot more people.'

"Sure it's just like riding a bike and stop calling me Sir," Charles was going over the systems now, 'Crap Rasch wasn't pulling any punches. Weapons slots, Hyper Sensors, Battle Damage/Repair, Energy Shields, retractable wrist-mounted blades…, a SECOND (Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration Delivery) AI, newly refined gold-cobalt oxide lattice that increases fuel cell capacity by 60%.' Major Whytelaw felt sweat forming on his brow as he realized this suit probably cost more than he'd ever make in a dozen life times, 'and Rasch just gave it away?' Something was up, that was for sure. You don't just give a multi-billion dollar suit to someone free of charge…right?

Alky as Alcatraz mentally refers to himself in third person readied himself in a boxing stance hoping around on his feet keeping them moving to get the blood flowing. His visor scans of the 3.0 showed he had the edge in maneuverability and speed as apposed to the Major's suit that was like was like a streamline tank that focused on power and durability (similar the Iron Man Armor Model 37 but in grey on black with a red visor). 'This should be interesting,' he thinks as full power kicks in and he reaches speeds up to 35 miles per hour in a second to catch Charles off guard.

The SAS operative locks his armor to take the full force of the attack before performing a sambo throw that sent the Marine sailing half the distance of a football field. Charles attempts to intercept him before he gets up but Damian was waiting for him with a drop kick and a powered up right hook. But over extends himself as the Major catches Alcatraz's wrist in the return and counters with a haymaker and then a crushing head strike utilizing his suits reenforced face plate and helmet to his advantage.

The Yank stumbles back a bit but is not out as he returns a number near unavoidable palm strike followed by a low kick to break the Scots iron defense. The exchange of earth shattering blows continued for the longest time that neither paid any mind to the growing number of spectators, both mens' pride were on the line right now and neither were willing to give an inch.

Charles was attempting to bid his time utilizing his superior power reserves and armor against Damian's more agile mark 2. Which was beginning to slow from an hour of constant sparing. The kid was good for a Marine but Whytelaw was better. Then he saw it an opening for a full power haymaker but it never connected as Alcatraz faded into thin air, 'Crap! He activated his cloak.' Whytelaw took a step back as he analyzed his surroundings that last punch had drained his power cells.

Alcatraz didn't let the opportunity go to waist this was what he had been waiting for after all as he snuck up behind the Scot to put him in a stranglehold. Unfortunately for the Marine, Charles had anticipated this while cycling through his stealth modules to activate his cloak tracker in mid Sambo throw combining it with a triangle choke. They were now wrestling on the ground exchanging blows Alcatraz even managed to get the SAS in the dreaded guillotine before the Major broke it with a full power extended knuckle strike to the gut.

They rolled away from each other. One was choking for air, the other was exhausted before both soldiers returned to their feet. "Valdez your pretty damn good," Charles voice rasped.

"Thanks Sir your not bad yourself." 'looks like he was running on fumes now,' Whytelaw thought.

"Ever considered joining Delta? I got a mate that could use your talents, he's a bit of a Psycho though." Both were buying time now.

"Nah I'm good...I'm a Marine through and through Sir." Charles was sure he was smiling behind his behind his visor.

"Semper Fi (always faithful) huh?"

"Till the day I die." Charles smirked he was liking this kid already. Granted he was four years younger than him so not much of a difference, but he had a remarkable amount of heart for someone so young, 'this guy really did save New York no doubt about it. Not bad Marine not fucking bad at all.'

"Ready?"

"Oorah."

They kicked their accelerators to overdrive becoming blurs of movement for the spectators unleashing the occasional shock wave with the exchanged blows. If it wasn't for Orimura-sensei's flawless poker face her jaw would have been touching the ground with rest of her students. Poor Maya looked as if she was about faint from all the excitement. While Class One was trying their damnedest to figure out what the devil was going on?

In the last second the Force Recon Marine got a little too close for comfort as the Scottish Commando delivered a full power left hook accompanied by solid uppercut and kick to the ribs. Charles waited for a moment but nothing happened.

"Valdez you ok?"

"Uh…. Yeah give me a second…" he sounded a little winded as he rolled on to his stomach to drag himself up.

"You need a hand Mate?"

"Uh…? Yah thanks…I'm spent," Charles chuckled as he helped the Yank to his feet before he assisted the exhausted marine to the benches on the sidelines where their 'fans' were waiting. "A Cold beer would be nice right about now?"

"I could go for a pint." They both started laughing, for no apparent reason other than the fact they seemed to have had a good time.

'Men,' Chifuyu thought to herself as the laughing Neanderthals final reached the bench and taken a seat. She was surprised by the combat capabilities of the Nanosuits. They might not be capable of the flight or more elegant-acrobatic maneuvers that were the generic standard in most Infinite Stratos. But they had a brutal efficiency that was perfect for at heart ground pounders like those two. When she and her class arrived at the grounds a little more than an hour ago those two were already viciously going at it. A remarkable feet considering the fact that most ISs cannot operate for a more than couple hours at a time outside of combat. During? Well, it all depended on the pilot's ability to manage their energy reserves. From what she observed these combat skins had a virtually limitless supply of energy.

Damian was first to remove his helmet followed by Charles, even with the thermal climate controls in their suits they were perspiring by the buckets and breathing enough hot air to fill a hot air balloon. The uproar of gossip now from Chi's fangirls reached all time high as they realized that one of the handsome combatants was the one who was snogging their teacher yesterday in front of everyone.

"Valdez-sensei! T-that was incredible!" Maya approached the American of Latin decent before handing him a towel while kneeling to checking if he was all right. Charles couldn't help but smirk at the sight when they had been setting up the dojo that morning the marine keep playing twenty questions in concerns about Yamada, and right now it seemed the attraction was mutual.

"U-uh…thanks," he muttered slightly embarrassed before a silent exchange of words was traded between the two. Charles looked up to a slightly perturbed Chifuyu who his brain labeled as an incredibly sexy at this very moment.

"Sorry for hogging the field Orimura-sensei I'll be sure to check the booking next time for it," he said sweetly knowing full well that their was no name recorded on the practice field's ledger for today. Causing Chifuyu to blush when she realized he was helping her save face in front of her students.

"I supposed it can't be helped given the need for you to test out your new equipment. I'll let it slide for now Whytelaw-sensei please don't let it happen again," she gave a gentle smile she reserved only for those precious to her.

"So are we still on for tonight…? Thanks Goldilocks," Cecilia hand him her towel while studying both his and Alcatraz's suits with curious fascination.

"When is the reservation?"

"At twenty hundred (8:00 P.M.)"

"You said formal?"

"Correct."

"Pick me up at half past seven," she blushed a little for saying that in front of her gossip hungry students and one horrified-over-protective little brother. Charles mentally checked off this moment as her twenty-fifth act of cuteness for the day since their parting this morning. "Alright you kids have had it easy enough today. Twenty laps around the arena. GO! NOW!"

Charles smirked as he watched the cackling students' backs straightened to the order like good little troopers before making haste to evade the guaranteed smiting sure to follow should they slack in their duties even the slightest.

"You always had a way with words," the cheeky grin Charles wore made Chifuyu consider pummel him back into humility. The only problem was he always able to dodged or blocked her divine punishment. It always infuriated her to no end how he was able to read her so naturally almost as if it was an innate skill he had acquired at birth. Charles's on the on other hand was enjoying the spectacle of the woman glaring down at him like a disobedient child, the operative labeled that look yet again as SEXY. The only thing that topped that view in his mind was when she was embarrass to such a degree that she acquired a cute innocent demeanor.

"What!" she barked as he resisted the urge to snog her right there and now as he towered over his personal warrior goddess.

"Your like a WMD," he roped his arms around her waist. There was no escape.

"A what?" her tone made Yamada and Valdez back a way slowly outside the blast radius.

Charles mentally smirked while playing on the charm 'too easy,' "because a Valkyrie with such allure should be regulate for the good of humanity. Lest it fall into the wrong hands."

"I…I see," she was crimson again and a few of the braver students stopped to observe the spectacle they never dreamt of witnessing. Their peerless professor was being bashful as she looked away from the Scot to hide her flush, "Why…is t-that?"

"Because Meh-Little-Chi can cripple the defenses of any man dare muster with her divine splendor. I can't let you slip into the wrong hands now can I?"

"I guess not…."

"Ichika-san…are you all right?" Cecilia stopped to check on the younger Orimura who looked ready to set loose Byakushiki on her brother. To say Ichika looked perturbed would have been an understatement the miasma of killing intent flowing from him right now could topple armies if given a chance.

"I know your upset that's the same look my brother gets some times…."

"Why?" he asked coldly.

"Well like all good brothers Charles is protective of me." Alcott blushes with a half smile and crossed arms as a flood of memories of past failed suitor attempts came to mind. "Please give him a chance…in all these years I've never seen him bend over backwards for someone like this before."

"Hmmm." Ichika was deep in thought now

"Actual to be honest this is the first time I've seen him in real relationship."

"Really?" Shizune who had stopped in tow with the Brit was rather surprised since she had developed a crush for the Scot like most of the girls in their class. The fact that he could charm Orimura-sensei only added more fuel to the flames of desire. Cecilia was not oblivious to this nor was she exactly happy about it as he went from being her elder brother to a piece of meat to be fought over. Needless to say she didn't like having the shoe on the other foot for a change.

"Yes," she hid her exasperation. "He's very particular when it comes to woman often comparing them my Step-Mum."

"Step-Mum?" the whole harem and few other not so smart class mates had stopped unison to ask.

"Same father different mothers." She answered before starting to jog again she knew her brother could hold his breath well past 10 minutes but wasn't so sure how long Professor Orimura could hold hers and decided not to tempt fate. Best to leave at the five minute marker and not get caught stopping, luckily Yamada and Valdez-sensei were too dumbstruck by the snog to notice their procrastination.

The blond looked back and smiled at Shizune who took the hint to follow her along with Houki and the French gent Charles who decided to be smart and keep moving. It seemed her gut was on the money because no less than minute later there was a draconian roar, a broken clipboard, a pale Maya and Alcatraz, and snickering brother of hers on the sidelines who gave Cecilia a knowing wink.

"Your brother is very brave," Dunois spoke in his rather gentle (feminine) French timbre while looking back to his near death roommate with concern.

"No just tempered to the task," she wondered how her father ever managed to charm Charles's mother she was scarier than Professor Orimura and Charles's combined wrath.

"Tempered?" 'awfully curious ain't he?'

"Mum as she prefers I call her although an extremely kind and gentle woman at times is rather strict and fiery when angered much like Professor Orimura."

"Ooohhh," her followers said in unison.

"So he's like a more mature less dense version of Ichika-san," Lingyin Huang Ichika's second childhood friend of Chinese descent spoke with a fresh lump on her head.

"Dense?" Ichika had caught up and was sporting the largest of the lumps of the group with Laura breathing down their neck deciding to gather intel instead of seizing the opportunity.

"Uhhh…?" Cecilia and the other girls were cackling nervously with sweat drops forming in profuse numbers, "he's….he is just a bit more aware of his surroundings Ichika-san hahahahahahaha…."

"Huh? But didn't I technically beat you in our IS battle Cecilia?" boy is this guy dense….

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she said in her defense while she and the others pale at the wave of killing intent that came from her brother when she unwittingly raised her voice. He was drilling holes into the youngest of the Orimura's head right now not knowing or caring why his sister was upset only that she was.

"Besides my brother had only just started training me to be a Representative Candidate I'm still adjusting to all this," she tried to wave Charles off while he was cracking his knuckles menacingly he was not dissuaded in the least. 'I hope Charles forgives that outburst soon or Ichika might not have much of a future…. Uh-oh too late.'

"Orimura lets talk," before anyone say anything to ward off the Major he had roped his arm around Ichika's neck murmuring menacingly in his ear.

"Understood?" Charles deadpanned while the object of the harems affections paled a ghostly white while nodding rapidly to be released, "Good, now carry on."

"What did you tell him?" Chifuyu growled at Whytelaw after he return from his warning-lecture. Baka or not Ichika was still her little brother after all, and there be hell to pay if something ever happened to him.

"Same thing you'd say to meh Cecilia or to any other girl when it comes to the well being of your youngest sibling," Charles was nonchalant about it.

"You'd let me discipline your sister?" she was trying to get a read on him right now.

"With in reason of course. I more or less gave Ichika an empty threat," he had a devious smirk.

"What'd you say?" She was curious now.

"I said that I was going to buy you a reenforced steal clipboard," he chuckled. Chifuyu laughed at the thought, "It seems he's more afraid of you than of me."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

It was seven twenty-nine already and Charles had at the last minute decided against the red power tie he had on before stuffing it into the pocket of his coal-black sharp striped dinner jacket. He soon followed the jester up by unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white dress shirt. His dress pants matched the style of his coat for a rather sophisticated look that could put 007 to shame and make every woman on the face of planet cry out his name.

Despite his cool demeanor Charles was nervous as all hell. It had been years since he had been on an actual date and he hoped he would not do something stupid that would result in himself being in the dog house. Staring a Chifuyu's door he sighed before making the plunge to give the door a light but audible knock.

He waited for a moment before he heard the undoing of the locks and watched in slow motion the unveiling of the raven haired goddess who sent his senses into over drive. It was the little black velvet sleeveless formal frock he had bought her all those years ago her without a doubt. He was becoming giddily drunk as he took her all in. The gorgeous draping across the V-neck bodice, with the full skirt that cultivate Chifuyu's stellar silhouette, while an array of matte black sequins across the broad shoulder straps effortlessly add a beautiful sparkle to her after-hours look. A black spaghetti strap shoulder bag hung lithely at her side while black pumps with peep-toe and red soles accentuated her divine form. Orimura was going to be talk of the town without question in Charles's mind with that supermodel figure of hers.

"Oh look you brought dessert," Charles joked slyly while running his eye down her posh form. Hoping he was not drooling because he knew wanted to at this point. It was only thanks to years training that he kept his outer cool. Chifuyu smirked at his reaction. Proud she had such a looker wrapped around her finger as she had avoided a near closes encounter with flush face because of how strappingly handsome he looked tonight.

"Cheeky boy," she sensually touched his face to kiss his lips before stringing him along in his native tongue to drive it home.

"Mmm…can't we have dessert first?" he half-joked.

"No….not until you eat your vegetables." She smirked as Charles escorted her to dinner while trying no to blush at how much of a rugged Adonis he looked right now. As the sun settled his dirty blond hair looked resembled a natural brown reminding her how much darker he was than your average blond.

After taking the tram off the Island Charles apologetically flagged a cab. He just didn't have enough time get some proper transport. Chifuyu couldn't help but smirk at that then raised a brow when their driver whistled at the written address Charles had given him (and his date of course, well…duh?). Whytelaw merely chuckled when his date finally realized they were heading uptown. The streets where a abustle with Japan's upper class and the world's wealthy touring elite that visited the city regularly. It surprised her more how the small town boy wasn't affected by the sights. Chifuyu had to resist the urge to loose her jaw as they stopped at probably the most expensive looking restaurant on the strip. A place called Balalaika's Chophouse it had an Eurasian theme that hinted at the probable mix of cuisine. What surprised her more was the couple of heavies guarding the door ex-spetsnaz types by the looks of them. One was even taller than Charles.

Charles ignored the line with Orimura on his arm as the bouncers look at him cautiously staying professional and disciplined. They could tell just by the look of him that the Whytelaw was military and him them.

"Джентльмен доброго вечера (Gentleman good evening)," he spoke in near perfect Russian before switching to English much to Chi's surprise. "A friend of mine from Roanapur said this was the best restaurant in town and I should stop by if I ever get the chance."

Their eyes widen at the mention of Roanapur, Thailand. "Really… and who was that my friend?" the tallest of the group asked with an overwhelming presence of a man not a product to this feminine age.

"Captain Sofiya Pavlovena," Charles said calmly he wasn't intimidated in the least. Facing the Ceph had hardened him in more ways than one could imagine.

"Hmm… капитан (Captain) Whytelaw yes?" he said checking the list.

"Actually it's Major now." Charles held out a hand to shake. Surprisingly the titanic blond accepted with a smirk. They wore a mutual level of respect on their faces before introducing his date, "And this lovely lady is Chifuyu Orimura."

"The first Mondo Grosso Champion? My apologies you looked familiar but I hadn't realized," he said with a small bow of the head before shaking her hand gently a remarkable feet for a man who looked like he could fit a skull in his hand and crush it with ease. "It's a honor Brunhilde. I am Sakharov a pleasure to meet you both."

He waved the guards off to let them pass, "Enjoy your evening."

"Do I even want to know why you have friends in the Russian Mafia?" Chifuyu whispered once they were out of ear shot.

"I did a job in Roanapur with the SVR (Russian Foreign Intelligence Service) and ended up making a few friends along the way," Charles shrugged. She almost slapped him for being so nonchalant about it but decided against it when swing music playing the classics reached her ears signaling her to take in the sights and smells. Sophisticated would probably be the first word that came to mind, the second would have been steep. The Chophouse as the regulars dubbed it was an open restaurant with a dance floor and band churning out sweet melodies in the center while an open kitchen in the back with a brick wood oven teased the nose and watered the mouth. The fully stocked bar had it's own waiting list as stools where grabbed by only the most alert in the dimly lit setting that didn't bombard the eye.

"Hmm…." Orimura's indifferent poker face was failing to hide her surprise. Own by mobsters or not she couldn't help but admire the subtle beauty of the place.

"Come on," Charles seemed rather amused by her reaction, as they walked to the blushing hostess probably a few years younger than Chifuyu. "Good evening table for two."

"Do you have reservation?" her thick Russian accent was unmistakable as the pretty brunette tried not to ogle the Scot with Orimura staring daggers into her and any other woman that dare look at him. Meanwhile Charles had simultaneously been giving the death stare to a few fellow male patrons leering at his date.

"Yes Whytelaw," Charles smiled at the poor hostess trying to be professional after the wolves past by he the wrapped his arm around the Brunhilde's waist to give her subtle squeeze reminding her she was always on his mind.

"Да (yes) your table is ready please follow me." Brunette lead the most eye catching couple to their table and smiled as Charles had pulled out his date's chair before unbuttoning his dinner jacket to take his seat so it wouldn't wrinkle like a proper gent. She gave Chifuyu a look of envy that said, 'your so lucky' then a wink for good luck the IS Instructor accepted with a subtle smile before the hostess handed them their menus with the wine list, "Your server will be with you shortly…. Enjoy!"

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Whytelaw reached out to hold her hand and gently squeeze it first before stroking his thumb over her soft knuckles.

"Perhaps…" she toyed while enjoying his soothing touch despite how rough and calloused it was. She love to no end how it excited her senses, "Though you should refresh my memory just in case."

"Fair enough…." The Scot gave her his signature half-smile that she found quite comely on him as his seraphic greys refused to break from her ethereal vermillions, "Chifuyu Orimura there has never been a woman I have met or ever will meet that is more striking beautiful such as yourself. The fact of the matter is even if I could learn to speak every tongue spoken by man I will never find the words necessary to describe how beautiful you are. Because they don't exist and never will…you truly are undefinably beautiful."

Chifuyu's face was flush in hues of crimson Charles was sure he had never seen before now, it was undefinably cute. 'W-what was all that? Damn that silver tongue of his…my hearts racing and I'm already on the verge of tears,' he gave her a concerned look as he noted her blinking back the welling emotions Charles had unwittingly set loose. "Chi are you ok? What's wrong"

"Charles no baka (you idiot)," she was smiling now as she used the handkerchief he handed her to dab her eyes careful not to smudge her mascara. "You can't talk to a girl like that and think she will come out of it unscathed."

"Oh…" He could be denser than even her bother at times. Charles was rubbing the back of his military cut now mentally berating himself, "Maybe I should go back to white lies again…. Tone it down a little."

Chi laughed, "When we agreed to continue where we left off I didn't think you'd start talking like that again." She opens her menu and nearly jumps out of her seat at the prices nothing was below 1000 Yen (about 12 dollars), she looks up to Charles who seemed unfazed by the prices in-fact he was actual suggesting the more expensive dishes, "Charles have you seen the prices?"

"Hm?" he looked up from his reading about a dry aged cowboy stake that had caught his eye (4000 Yen roughly around fifty bucks), before noting the concern in her eye. "Chifuyu don't worry about it, besides I think your worth don't you?"

She looked at him unable to speak she was so surprise, 'was he rolling in it and I just never noticed or something?'

"I'll be fine. Honestly…just enjoy yourself tonight," he gave a sincere-half-smile before looking at the menu again. "Calamari looks good you want to start off with that?"

She sighs, 'well might a well enjoy this. Who knows when we'll ever be coming back her again,' "or maybe Oysters on the Half Shell?"

Whytelaw smirked at the sudden enthusiasm she was now showing, he nearly forgot how much he enjoyed spoiling her. He soon order himself a Crown and Ginger and a Salty Dog for Chifuyu along with their appetizers from the punctual waiter of Eastern Slavic decent like most of the staff.

From there the evening went smoothly they laughed telling stories about work. Well….to a certain extent, with Charles's job things tend to get classified real fast. They then caught up on what they missed in the last five years including the story behind young Bodewig, Charles mentioned that him and SIS were still looking for leads concerning her siblings' kidnappings. Neither of them were pleased with how little they were able to find on Phantom Task, before moving to the lighter subject of raising their younger siblings and the more humorous dirt…er…I mean stories they had collected over the years.

The time to order their dinner entrées eventual came half an hour in. A Seared Ahi Tuna Steak served raw (when you got good sushi-grade ahi trust me you want it raw) for the Lady, and for the Gent the Dry Aged Steak he had been eyeing since the begining cooked rare (do you even need to ask? More Moo! Less Boo! I like my meat bloody) and a 7,200 Yen bottle of Pinot Noir.

Charles smirks as he recognizes the opening of a song he couldn't help but find appropriate as he got up with an outstretched hand towards Orimura, "Care to dance?"

"You're just, too marvelous," the lead male vocalist began Sinatra's classic ( watch?v=ipH-K-vzeJ0), Chifuyu blushed as she was wordlessly guided by him to the dance floor, "too marvelous for words."

"Like glorious, glamorous and that old standby amorous." Charles was lightly singing the lyrics to her as they danced in sync. His cheeks held tints of embarrassment that told he was outside his comfort zone but was continuing regardless, which only served to make her smile that he was doing this for her.

"It's all too wonderful, I'll never find the words." Chifuyu soon realized the irony in the words and how they tied into how he felt about her as she saw her eyes reflecting back at her in his. "That say enough, tell enough. I mean they just aren't swell enough."

"You're much too much, and just too very, very to ever be in Webster's Dictionary." He swayed their hips at the last bit to stay in rhythm with the verses much to her amusement, 'I had no idea he could dance this well.'

"And so I'm borrowing a LOVE song from the birds," Charles emphasized the love bit, just to make her blush. "To tell you that you're marvelous, too marvelous for WORDS."

They danced for a good thirty seconds before the Charles and the Vocalist continued again in near sync, "You're much too much, and just too very, very to ever be in Webster's Dictionary."

"And so I'm borrowing a LOVE song from the birds, to tell you that you're marvelous…"

"Tell you that you're marvelous…"

"Tell you that you're marvelous…"

"Too marvelous for WORDS!" Charles didn't have enough lung for the last bit but he still received applauds from the Valkyrie in his arms and a few older couples that had overhead his sweet sentiment. The tempo soon changed to a softer melody and Chifuyu found herself resting her head against his chest as the lead female vocalist took charge of this one ( watch?v=tO4dxvguQDk).

Charles chuckled at the irony it was Norah Jones's "Don't Know Why," but soon regretted it as Chifuyu gave him the infamous Orimura death-stare before stopping herself in mid-glare feeling guilty now.

"S-sorry," she mumbled.

"That's my line," Charles said with some amusement brushing a bang from her remorseful eyes.

"No it's mine….I left you hanging when I shouldn't have and I ran away instead of saying see you later."

"Chi it's ok yo-"

"No Charles. It's not." Her voice became firm then softened with her eyes, "I need to say this."

"All right I'm listening," he gave her the nod to continue.

"When you told me you loved me I was the happiest woman alive really…." She gave him a look of blissful-joy to show how she felt.

"But?"

"But…. I was nineteen and was still trying to find my place in the world I was frightened by all these new emotions and unsure of myself."

"Hmm," Charles was in thought now reflecting on her word, while nodding in understanding.

"So I ran off to Germany to train Laura and the Schwarzer Hasen as an IS Instructor. Dropping off the grid as best I could with the help of the German Government."

"Well that explains why my feelers turned up empty," he mumbled before nodding for her to continue.

"I needed to know….if these feelings for you were real…or were the delusions of a teenager going on twenty," Charles smirked at that Chifuyu might not have realized it at times but she is a remarkably mature woman for her age…. Another quality that attracted him to her.

"All right can I forgive you now?"

"Wha…just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Baka."

"But I'm your Baka." Chifuyu sighed before resting her head on Charles's heart whispering a, "I Love You." Which he happily returned with the transition into the next song - a duet between the two singers ( watch?v=B-abPwXBJSQ).

They laughed a little as the Coles' "Unforgettable" came next, it felt like the playlist was meant for them tonight. They slow danced for the remainder while enjoying the comforts of each others presence till their waiter arrived to alert them that their dinner was served. Charles repeated the same practice as before pulling out Chifuyu's chair while she made a mental note to thank his Mother for raising such a gentleman.

Dinner was fabulous if the word ever could do it justice, and the wine Charles picked was dry with full body, truly superb. Romance fogged the air around them as the exchange of conversation bordered between being intelligent and flirtatious.

"Well Captain England this is a surprise…." The happy couple nearly jumped out of their skins as when a Slavic voice that held much authority in its years came from a weathered but still very striking blond woman in her early sixties at their flank. The air around her and that of her escort was that of a soldier. Chifuyu attempted not to stare at the scars which ran down most of the right side of her face, neck and chest, she had seen similar burns on Charles's before but it was never to this severity.

"It's Major now, and I'm Scottish," Charles hid his annoyance with a charming smile. She always did this to bug him, counter insults didn't work on this woman and his mother raised him to be a gentleman in the presence of a Lady so he was going to be just that, "It is good to see you again Ms. Pavlovena how are you."

Balalaika resisted the urge to throttle the young man for using her real name and ignoring her rank (despite the fact that she hadn't been a Captain for over thirty years). "Fine enough for Hotel Moscow to set up a nice foot hold here in Japan and other places…."

"I heard about that. Apparently you lot pushed the Yakuza off the mainland and into the Izu and Ogasawara Islands…. Impressive," Charles complimented knowing where exactly to scratch with the old War-Hawk.

"Yes…well it pales in comparison to the pleasantries of real war but it was amusing all the same. Though their tactics were rather primitive."

"They're not ex-military like your lot Balalaika what did you expect?" Charles sounded rather amused by the pouting blond who was looking forward to more of a fight. While Chifuyu watched the exchange rather shocked at the casualness they were handling the subject of their conversation.

"I figured a nation that birthed the Samurai and the IS had more to offer," she shrugged before curiously eyeing the confused ebony haired Valkyrie sitting across from the Scotsman. "And who is this?"

"Ah yes where are my manners Captain Sofiya Pavlovena meet the first Brunhilde Orimura Chifuyu," Balalaika respected power so Charles didn't hesitate to mention Mondo Grosso title to the Soviet-Afghanistan war vet.

"Really? Well this is an honor," She eyed Chifuyu like a hungry predator but much to her surprise Orimura returned the look. She smiled at that, very few woman of this era actual had that kind of nerve. Most were coddled into power thanks to the inherent gifts the Infinite Stratos offered. Few actually earned their place into the world like she did.

"Like wise Ma'am," Chifuyu returned the sentiment honestly as she read the presence of the woman before her. There was an unfathomable level of respect she felt peculating for this Russian, she could tell this woman was dangerous despite Balalaika's age Orimura couldn't help wonder what she had done to earn such reverence the rest of the restaurant was silently giving to her right now.

"Charles…." Pavlovena's voice was firm now.

"Yes, ma'am?" the soviet ex-paratrooper could have been a five star General by now had the old USSR not collapsed, so he offered her the respect deserve.

"I like her…" the Russian was staring down the Brunhilde, before turning to him. "Why isn't there a ring on her finger yet?"

The couple blinked a few time flabbergasted at what they just heard before looking at each others crimson faces. "Wha…?" Charles was tongue tied.

"Ring on here finger," she repeated amused at the reaction she was getting and marked it as a win in her tally.

"We just started dating again, it's a little early for that," Chifuyu answered bluntly after recovering her wits first. "Right Charles?"

"…." Charles was still speechless.

"Major?" Balalaika snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to bring him back from his dream like state.

"Huh…Wha?" the lost SAS returned back to reality.

"Marriage!" The two strong willed women bellowed in unison. Both were clearly eager for the answer.

"Oh right…" he wore a carefree-dreamy-half-smile now that shocked the two tsunderes. "When we're ready."

'What had he been thinking about just now?' They thought still in sync.

"Jeez this guy…." Balalaika muttered to herself, 'He's ACTUALLY considering it.'

Orimura flushed at the look her boyfriend had now he was smiling at the idea she was sure of it, 'd-does he want to get married? Do I want to? Gaaawwh! It's too early for that kind of thinking we just got back together yesterday for kami sake!'

Sensing her panic Charles reach out to give her hand a light squeeze to pull her back into reality. "Hey no rush," he beamed causing his intended target's heart falter unaware of the collateral damage the look had on the rest of the female community in the blast radius of the attack.

The Russian laughed while blushing madly much to Chifuyu's annoyance. That smile was meant for HER! "Still the unwitting Casanova eh?"

Charles smiled-sheepishly not saying another word sometimes silence was the best answer. His Mum raised him to be a gent, how was he supposed to know that equaled ladykiller.

All of a sudden one of Balalaika's aids was whispering in her ear causing her brow to lift, "A Schwarzer Hase you sure?"

Both Charles and Chifuyu looked up at that. 'SHE DIDN'T!' the couple thought in unison.

"I'm sorry I must cut this short my men caught a German Rat in the back and they need me to "deal" with her," the scarred blond had a sadistic look on her face now. "Enj-"

"Wait!" Charles cut her off before Orimura had a chance. "She might be one our students."

Charles got to his feet mindful of the Heavies eyeballing him and how serious the situation had just gotten, Pavlovena was just staring him down the sadistic smile still visible, "Oh?"

"We'll pay for any damages," Chifuyu added she was at Charles's side now. She did well to hide her worry though anyone with a trained eye could see her panic. "We'll handle disciplining her for sneaking out this late."

"And the wounded?" her cruelness never lessening.

"And the medical," Charles added taking a step closer his voice becoming cold and emotionless. The perfect killer Balalaika recognized. "Enough blood has been spilt for the night lets not spill any MORE."

Balalaika looked down in shock when she noted the steak knife gently pressing against her stomach. 'Damn when did he…?' she thought before she looked into his now lifeless-cold-metallic eyes though she wouldn't show it they unnerved her to no end. No anger, no hate, no love, no joy, no sadness just nothing…like a machine incapable of the human fault - the perfect soldier. She sighed though she won't admit it that Hänsel and Gretel incident about thirty years back had unsettled her a bit she wasn't trained to kill children even deranged ones at that. "Come on she's out back, leave the knife at the table you have my word."

Orimura blood had just run cold, 'what was that?' was that her Charles? 'No couldn't have been.' She followed the group of soldiers like a third wheel unmindful of her surroundings for the longest time till a child's scream ripped her from her thoughts followed by painful grunts and snapping bones.

"Touch her again and I kill you," was the ultimatum. She wasn't sure how it happen but two of the guards protecting the mob boss were moaning in pain on the ground. Charles had a Škorpion vz. 61 lined up with Pavlovena's brains while holding a Makarov pistol to the head of a greasy looking man that made her stomach turn just from the look of him on the floor convulsing. She then noticed behind him a distraught Laura sitting in the corner like a trapped rabbit with tears running down her eyes. Her uniform was torn to tatters in places that tore at Chifuyu's heart as she feared the worse had happened to the once proud little soldier.

"Laura are you all right?" Charles asked his eyes momentarily softened with his voice as he nodded to Orimura to get her, 'I'll cover you.' Shaken from her stupor Chifuyu wormed her way past the guns directed at her boyfriend to the distraught girl on the floor scooping her up into her arms before moving behind Charles.

"I expected this kind of behavior from the Italians or the Cartel not your people Balalaika," Charles emotions were gone again unnerving anyone listening.

"Apologies Captain Britain the pup is new and we are still teaching him MANNERS!" she kicked the greasy man still on the floor in the stomach to make her point.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to," the moment he lowered the Škorpion from her head they were dead and he new it. Until he got her word they could leave unscathed the Škorpion stayed leveled.

"Just pay you check and leave." She snapped her fingers and her men lowered their weapons before one left the room, "This means I now only owe you two, understood."

"Two? Why not five?"

"One favor per person and I count three in your party," she shrugged disinterestedly.

"Still a swindler huh?" his neutral tone hadn't faltered Sofiya did a fine job of remaining calm despite the Škorpion aimed at her head.

"I prefer opportunist."

"I want your word as Officer, not as the leader of Hotel Moscow," Laura eyes widened at this bit of information even in her shock state she was staying in keeping with her training to always gather intel. Hotel Moscow had a reputation for being made up of former Russian spec-ops, no wonder she didn't even manage to get five feet into the door before getting caught.

"You really don't trust me do you?" Chifuyu just watched the exchange in nothing less than a haze. This was the first time she had seen Charles's "other" side and it was frightening to the Mondo Grosso champion and yet…. This whole new bad boy side was remarkably sexy. She refocused on Laura who had stopped crying and was staring at Charles in disbelief.

When the man who left before returned with the check Charles dropped the Makarov to retrieve his wallet with one hand and a little over half a dozen 10,000 yen notes. "Medical is in there too. Now do I have your word that you won't come after us in any shape or conceivable form?"

"Я Captain балалайка присягаю ей (I Captain Balalaika swear to it)," Pavlovena smirked she had nearly forgotten how thorough he was. He was a man she could respect without question, if only she had been a few decades younger Orimura wouldn't stand a chance. Sofiya Pavlovena was sure of it.

"We'll just let ourselves out then."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Laura Bodewig was in an odd place right now while wrapped up in a dinner jacket that wasn't her own. She was being carried by the second to last person she expected to save her in the world. For well past fifteen minutes since their untimely exit of the Chophouse Instructor Orimura and the Major Whytelaw were still fussing over her. Asking endless questions about her well being and stuff that confused and annoyed her at the same time. But it made her feel happy too…and safe for some reason as she unconsciously snuggled into the warm chest of Whytelaw on the cab ride back to the Academy. She'd ask Lieutenant Harfouch about the feeling later, right now she was going to go to sleep…. "Guten Nacht."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Props to Frank Sinatra's "Too Marvelous For Words," Norah Jones's "Don't Know Why," and Nat "King" Cole & Natalie Cole's "Unforgettable"

And a surprise guest from Roanapur, Thailand. Captain Balalaika and Hotel Moscow from Black Lagoon. Great show you lot should watch it if you get the chance…. Just some fair warning be ready for a lot of swearing, I mean a LOT!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3: May 5, 2024

Chapter 3: May 5, 2024

"Traditionally Sunday is supposed to be a day of rest right?" He questioned the pint sized supersoldier. Charles was employing most of his will power not let Laura tag along with them. Her garb reminded him of an adorable twelve year old version of his Cecilia with innate silver hair dressed as a pirate thanks to the eyepatch.

"Roger," said pirate answered bluntly without reservation as she continued to follow the couple off campus.

"So don't you think the instructor and I deserve the chance to enjoy it?" he kept hinting hoping her social denseness was just a facade the lovable chibi used to deceive her opponents.

"Yes Sir," little Bodewig answered in the same good little trooper even tone before following them again. 'She still doesn't get it? Unbelievable… what did those syringe loving bastards do to her?' Charles mentally cursed.

"As in we want to be ALONE," he pronounced the last part with extra emphasis. Laura only gave a confused look that made Chifuyu smirk a little at the sight of Whytelaw taking a knee to trying and reason with the "Wee-Widdle-Jerry-Lass" as he nicknamed her or W2-JL for short.

"But you said…?"

"Yes we need watch each others' sixes from now on," he was applying pressure to his sinuses while his other half to their equation was using all her willpower not to break her poker face. "I didn't quite mean literally every waking minute of our lives."

"You lied?" Laura's single red eye narrowed with what Charles could faintly describe as hurt-betrayal or anguish.

"It's an expression meh Wee-Widdle-Jerry-Lass," Charles tried explain as the Black Hare's face softened again to her usual neutral tone before producing the faintest half-smile he barely noticed during the ruffling of her hair. "Now be a good girl and go back to the academy. If meh memory serves… Instructor Orimura assigned your class a twelve page paper due for tomorrow that could use your TLC."

"TLC Sir?" Charles nearly fell on his face.

"An acronym for Tender Loving Care. Understand?"

"…?" Laura scrunched her nose as she assessed the words in her head. Chifuyu was on the verge of tears now as she somehow miraculously maintained the facade of indifference throughout the whole charade.

"What?"

"How do you love a paper, Sir?"

'Must not kill Laura. Must not kill Laura. Must not kill Laura.' Charles's patience was wearing thin as he keep his cool before a lightbulb finally appeared up above, "Captain how do you usual prepare for an operation in what is perceived to be a hostile environment?"

"Thoroughly check and then recheck my equipment, after confirming all available data for accomplishing the mission's objective. Sir I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't. Damned syringe-nazis…." Charles started muttering cursing to himself angrily but Laura and Chifuyu heard him regardless. Neither said anything knowing full well he was furious about the little Captain's upbringing. Though the younger of the two didn't quite understand why just yet? Something about the sentiment did make her feel …warm… inside though.

"TLC is the same thing in a way since if you want to pass Orimura's class you must be meticulous with your school work and studies," a look of understanding washed over Laura's face before he took it home. "Kind of like a HK417. If you take good care of it then it will take good care of you. Understand Captain?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good now we take our leave," Charles got only two steps towards the tram station connecting the island to japan before he heard the familiar light step of child sized combat boot trailing the couple. He sighed before looking back at the supersoldier "Let me guess, you already finished the paper and re-reviewed it several times already."

"Correct Sir, I finished it the evening it was assigned by the Instructor," the Major palmed his face, 'of course she did.' All out of ideas now Charles looked towards his better half to be tagged out.

"Captain Bodewig you are on leave, dismissed," the first Brunhilde commanded.

"Wilco Instructor" Laura saluted before spinning on her heal and marching back to the academy in a neat military fashion. They watched till she was out of sight before heading towards their date.

"How…? How did you do that?" Charles stopped walking for a moment. After spending a good fifteen minutes trying to reason with the little mädchen only to have it take Chifuyu all of five seconds. The SAS Major was starring at IS Instructor with a look of bewilderment. Orimura just smiled knowingly while leaving a dumbstruck Whytelaw behind at the entrance of the tramway.

"Lets go we're late," the major vented a bemused sigh before hoofing it to the outside seat of the bench Chifuyu was now resting on before snaking his arm around her waist as Orimura rested her head on his shoulder.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Captain Laura Bodewig of the Schwarze Hasen for all extensive purposes was confused right now. It had been only fifty minutes ago before she had been somehow swept up by that unworthy brother of her Instructor and his reproduction following on a reconnaissance operation of the Major and Instructor's "date" as Representative Alcott called it. Lieutenant Harfouch had described these dates as some kind of courting ritual that was necessary to see the if the fruition a matrimonial union was viable option between two people prior to procreation. "Like a treaty or union between two nations Captain," as Clarissa had described it, Laura could only describe them as distant superpowers she hoped to be worthy of someday.

She oddly found herself hoping the negotiations went well as she watched with the other but not entirely there as she remembered the morning of the day following her failed attempt to spy on the British Commando. After returning to the academy both continued to exhibit what she considered to be "weakness" as they kindly fussed to her. Causing Laura to ask the question that been eating away at her since her separation from the Instructor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

May 4, 2024 1:04

"Your showing weakness but you're both strong…. Why?" Charles looked to Chifuyu with a confusion. He had just handed both of the girls resting on his bed a cup of hot chocolate and was expecting a thank you or something.

"I told you already Bodewig," Chifuyu spoke cryptically while her expression softened.

"You said your brother was your strength….but the face you made…the one your making right now isn't it weakness?"

'Oh I see where this is going, the problem is Laura's asking us and herself the wrong question,' Charles cleared his throat before testing a new nickname. "The question you should be asking right now meh Wee-Widdle-Jerry-Lass is not why we're strong, but why we fight at all."

"I don't understand Major," a blushing Laura's eyes remained calculative as she scanned the contents of the mug handed to her before taking sip. Her face became one of childlike fascination and wonder as she took another sip, and another, and another till the contents were now gone leaving a disappointed little German girl in front of the two amused adults. Charles merely chuckled as he handed her his still untouched cup of chocolate.

"What's your purpose? Why do you fight?" The Major added while Chifuyu had unconsciously taken the role of the protective mother as she sat next to Laura after wrapping the Schwarzer Hase in a blanket or two. Charles wisely chose not to say anything about the sentiment.

"Why I fight? My purpose is to follow orders and to execute my objective." Laura recited her childhood doctrine before noticing the evident anger and pity in her superiors' eyes, "Did I say something wrong Major? Instructor?"

"Bodewig there are more important thing to life than just following orders," Chifuyu final spoke after picking up the miniature uber-soldier and placing Laura on her lap. For the first time since they left the Chophouse Bodewig displayed emotions as she blushed at the sudden amount of alien affection she was receiving.

"L-like w-what?" she stuttered from surprising warmth from the instructor she unconsciously yearned for (Not that way you perverts!).

"Family for starters," Charles answered while heading off to his kitchen to brew up another batch of Hot Chocolate. "and Friends are another."

"Family and f-friends?"

"Yes, we fight to protect them and in doing so we shield others from harm," Chifuyu added her voice was unusually gentle now. It seemed to be soothing the hidden storms brewing beneath the supersoldier where a delicate little girl still remained (a little that could clear a room without blinking but still a little girl all the same).

"Following orders is good Laura it keeps people alive. But if you have nothing to protect, nothing precious driving you to your primary object then you have no purpose." Charles's microwave signaled with a beep that the milk was warm before adding a little more than the appropriate amount of cocoa powder to the steaming liquid and then mixing it well. "I have Chifuyu, Goldilocks, me Mum, and me mates. It's for them that I fight and why I put my life on the line without hesitation."

"Instructor?" Laura looked up to the closes thing she'll have to Mother and a role model for the truth.

"He's right Laura, there is no victory without sacrifice," she said as Charles handed Bodewig her third cup of cocoa. "If it wasn't for my love of my foolish brother we would have never met - and you would have never become one of my precious people as well."

"I-it's happening again," Laura said with confusion as she tried and failed to wipe away her tear. "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't."

Charles chuckled a little as he sat on the edge of the bed with the girls as he wiped the Hare's eyes with his handkerchief. Laura's artificial eye a Hyper-sensor package was now open for all the world to see thanks to the greasy disgrace of a former spetsnaz that tore away her patch from her eye before he almost…. She didn't want to think about it. Instead she much rather remember how the Major rushed in at the last moment to rescue her and more than likely crippled the monster for life. She could still hear the sound of the Russian's femur shattering after the forearm that connected to the hand that released the Makarov pistol into Charles's grip. "There's nothing wrong with crying Laura. Your still human just like the rest of us."

"B-but-" she was cut off by Charles's hand ruffling her hair as the other retrieved the yet again empty mug from her hand. Laura instinctively buried her face into his chest to muffle her confused cries, while the Major hugged her back. Charles had a sense of déjà vu as he recalled a day involving Cecilia and a she-wolf.

"Yup still human," he whispered as he found himself cradling both Chifuyu and Laura in his arms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

"Oi! Soldier girl! You gonna return the binoculars our not? Must I say please a third time? Honestly!" Laura blinked a few time at the out stretched hand of the Major's little sister before handing the lenses over to Alcott. Cecilia stared at her a little more than she normally would before looking back to her brother's date. The Southern Brit was sure she saw something that until today she thought was impossible, 'was she just smiling just now?'

After waiting on Chifuyu hand and foot without complaint while on safari through the largest and most treacherous shopping plaza in town. Charles had taken her out for lunch at a sushi bar with an outdoor lounge. Making it all the easier for Ichika and his harem along with Dunois and Laura to spy on the couple. Whytelaw so far had adamantly paid for everything. Every time Professor Orimura had tried to pay for something he always whispered a few choice words into the Brunhilde's ear that made her stop rifling through her purse and blush.

Orimura Ichika the first man to pilot an Infinite Stratos and sole male student of the IS Academy (far as he knew) was dumbstruck right now. When his older sister was with Cecilia's brother Chifuyu-nee was almost a different person in public. For example her guard was down. NEVER! Had he EVER managed to spy on one of his sister's dates this long without getting caught. He had repeatedly over the past hour pinched himself to make sure he was not unconscious while quelling his killing intent so he could observe Whytelaw.

The girls with the exception of Laura were dumbstruck even with everything that had happened in the last few days. They had yet to get over the shock of seeing their sensei with an actual MAN. Hell it probably didn't help that Alcott's brother was a ruggedly handsome Scottish gentleman with an actual clue. They had repeatedly looked towards Ichika-no-baka with spiteful glares after Cecilia had been forced to explain everything and anything that was related to her brother.

Then the stalkers sensed it. The raging killing intent of a Orimura signaling a war on the horizon for the last piece of the spicy fatty tuna roll neither adult looked like they were about to back down for. The spectators watched in foreboding excitement before a smirking Charles launched a preemptive strike with a passionate kiss on the lips causing Chifuyu to drop her chopsticks in surprise. Now disarmed Cecilia's elder brother swiped the last of the roll with a victorious thumbs up to the crowd. After recovering from her stupor the first brunhilde glared death at Charles while blushing madly.

"What? These things are spicy. I needed a little something sweet to help offset the heat," Laura read Charles's lips word for word for those out of ear shot before he ordered another roll for the two of them to share anyway. Chifuyu turned crimson before looking away in embarrassment while an older couple chortled at the younger ones "cute" display. The peeping academy girl's with the exception of Laura just squealed in response. Ichika face palmed in defeat.

"Charles no baka," Laura continued to read out loud.

"Yes, yes, Charles no baka. But I'm still YOUR idiot," he smiled warmly as Chifuyu rolled her eyes at the cheeky Scot before leaning in for the kill.

"That's assuming I still want you by the end of the day," Charles paled a little.

"Sounds like I'm in trouble," he narrowly doges the fatal blow by snaking his arm around her waist to regain his footing before whispering eagerly in her ear. "What must I do to sway milady's reckoning?"

"I'll think of something," She whispers back in the same teasing tone before producing an encyclopedia from thin air. Ichika and the gang didn't remember anything after that….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

May 6, 2024 12:19

"Welcome to Military Basics, CQC, and Tactics. I'm your Instructor Major Charles Alastair Whytelaw your representative instructor from the British Army and this is my co-instructor."

"Sergeant Damian Alejandro Valdez of the United States Marine Corps," Alcatraz spoke up. "THIS WILL be your least favorite class."

"We will expect nothing less than surgical precision from all of you by this year's end. Failure to meet the necessary criteria will either result in being held back a year or expulsion from this academy."

"WHAT?!"

"WAIT! NO FAIR!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The class was in an uproar. The two veterans seemed unfazed as the entire collective began voicing opinions that molded into senseless noise.

"ENOUGH!" Silence soon followed the Scotsman's baritone boom, "This it the Infinite Stratos Academy. Incase any of you failed to read the fine print in the brochure let me remind you. This institution is for all extensive purposes a Service Academy NOT a day spa. Becoming an IS pilot means serving each of you countries respectively. I will not let anyone who is a clear liability to their nations servicemen and woman pass this course."

"B-but the Alaska Treaty…."

"Has not been enforced since its signing and now it's void thanks to the Ceph," the Marine added.

"But their gone right? Americans beat them back in New York."

"That was a minor incursion they will eventually return in far greater numbers. It's only a matter of time. Which is why we intend to make sure you lot are combat ready the moment you graduate," Charles finished.

The sobering effect of Whytelaw's words were instantaneous after that just like the class before it and the one before that. In the hour and 45 minutes that followed words like flanking and encirclement were drilled repeatedly. While the first hand experience of their instructors were unveiling how to apply these lessons against the Ceph. Students who had once no respect or interest in the past found themselves engrossed in the brilliance of ancient conquers who's ingenuity may just save their lives one day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

May 7, 2024 12:53

"The Battle of Pharsalus was the decisive engagement during the Roman Civil War on the 9th of August, 48 BC." Student tactical pads were alit as maps of troop deployments appeared before their eyes. The Major was giving the lecture while Alcatraz proctored from the back of the dojo searching for any slackers, "Caesar's forces in blue and Pompey's forces in red."

"Caesar was out numbered nearly three to one, in hostile territory, and was low on provisions. Pompey on the other hand had every tactical advantage a commander could ever hope for. What were these advantages…?"

The Wee-Widdle-Jerry-Lass or W2-JL shot up instantaneously followed soon after by few more studious students. "Bodewig name one."

"Sir!" W2-JL stood at attention with a flawless German army salute. "General Pompey had a surplus of supplies thanks to his many allies in Greece, Sir."

"Correct and for the second time today Laura at ease." Charles sighed as a few of the girls giggled at the teachers pet. "Shinonono?"

"He held the higher ground," houki remained in proper seiza as she reviewed her notes from last night's reading.

"Yes what else?"

"Pompey used the River Enipeas to cover his right flank preventing enemy cavalry from breaking his infantry's ranks."

"Correct Shinonono. Now then does anyone know what was Caesar's advantage…?" The Major ran his eyes down the class participation list on his pad finding the only name yet to answer a question. "How about you Orimura? Despite overwhelming odds what was Julius Caesar's greatest advantage?"

Ichika just look back wide eye in shock as his face reddened several shades under the combine pressure of the class's gaze, "Err…adaptability?"

"Interesting…. Can you go in more in depth Orimura?"

"Well, Caesar men were experienced war veterans," Whytelaw waved him to go on. "Pompey had ordered his men not to charge but instead wait for Caesar's legions to come in close for the kill. Caesar's men independently stopped the charge to regroup, refit, and rest before advancing once again."

"Exactly Orimura. Cut off from the chain of command Caesar's troop used their own experience from previous conflicts to adapt to the situation. Pompey was plaining on Caesar's legions to be too fatigued and too confuse to hold the line. Which brings us to our quote of the day by Field Marshal Helmuth Karl Bernhard Count of Moltke, "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy.""

"It is the adaptability and experience of those boots on the ground that decides the over all victory," Alcatraz finished. "It was also Moltke the Elder who proposed the use of the color blue for friendly forces and red for hostile forces in strategy or wargaming. Thus the creation of the term blue on blue."

"Now then turn to page 7 in your presentation. The pincer movement best exemplified by Hannibal at the Battle of Cannae…." It continued like this for another twenty minutes before close quarters combat training took center stage.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

May 13, 2024 14:00

Ichika sighed in relief when the bell signaled the conclusion of Whytelaw's class and the end of the school day. Cecilia's brother was even more of a slave driver than his nee-san, surprisingly enough. An it certainly didn't help that he was paired with Laura primarily for CQC sparing. The little German had flat out dominated him making it look like it was the easiest thing in the world to do, she only stopped when Whytelaw order her to. Whytelaw and Valdez rotated the sparing partners every week to diversify and improve their adaptability. So this week he was paired with Cecilia.

Imagine his surprise when the dainty Brit was giving almost as much a handicap as Laura in their match. Now that was just plain insulting he wasn't expecting their resident princess to dance around him like wind nymph with her cross between of krav-maga and judo. His kenjutsu or there lack there of wasn't very helpful against her quick disabling gabs and her inherit flexibility. By the chiming of the bell he landed on his arse for the hundredth time today. He was about to retreat to the confines of his room for a hot shower and a quick nap when a firm hand grasped his shoulder and held him in place while the dojo emptied out.

"Orimura we need to talk," Ichika groaned internally when I recognized the voice. It was nee-san's…well he didn't want to think about it. The idea his sister was in a relationship was understandably troublesome for him.

"Yes Major?" Charles detected the dejected venom but chose to ignore it.

"Frankly I concerned," he began. "Your what? At least half a foot taller and a couple stone heavier than these girls and you're still getting the stuffing beaten out of yah."

"Your point…?" The killing intent was out now as the more tamed of the Orimura's was gritting his teeth at the emasculation.

"If this is a foreshadowing of what's to come I'll have to fail you," he said bluntly earning a look of disbelief from Ichika. "Which is why I'm assigning you supplementary lessons everyday before and after school. One at two to five in the afternoon and the other at four to seven o'clock every morning Monday through Friday. This is nonnegotiable Orimura."

"Wha…you got to be kidding me!"

"Your supplementary lessons will end when I see clear progress." Whytelaw deadpanned, "So for now I suggest you reside yourself to the fact you will not be having as much leisure time as before. Because your training starts… Now."

"Guack!" Orimura buckled over from the extended knuckle digging right into his solar plexus. Tears began to form at his eyes as collapsed to his knees.

"Get up. Your a man right? Act like one," Ichika gave him a loathing scowl as he slowly got back up on to his feet. "That's more like it Girlie, get up."

Ichika roared as he performed a partial deployment and swung Yukihiria wildly his intent clear as day. The Scotsman seamlessly dodged and drove his fist into his opponent's jaw knocking the IS pilot on his arse again.

"CLEARLY the IS has become a crutch for you. You're far too reliant on Byakushiki. We're going to break this childish compulsion right here, right now."

"What would you know!" Ichika shot back after rubbing his jaw while looking up defiantly at the westerner.

"I know a good soldier understands that there is only one THING he can rely on when shit hits the fan."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Himself. No fancy techno doodads required Girlie."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

May 17, 2024 5:27

Automatic fire stirred the IS Academy from its dreams yet again for the forth time this week. Those who were aware of Ichika's training schedule curse their beloved prince no baka's inability to dodge and take cover. But most of all they cursed his inability to avoid giving the sadistic SAS walking around campus with an assault-rifle loaded with rubber bullets a clear line of sights. Only Bodewig seemed to be relishing being woken up every morning to the sound of gun fire as a smile formed on her face.

"Hmm… I wonder what Major is using this time," she giggle while rolling out of bed in the buff for all the world to see without and ounce fear for decency. Huang Rin sighed in frustrations at the uber-soldier's shenanigans as Laura B lined for her desk where a video camera lay were waiting for her. "Hmm…. Let's see. Ah a custom FY-71M very good choice Major."

Rin buried her head under her pillow to block out the sound of Laura incessant complimenting of Cecilia's brothers and while she recorded the morning workout for tactical reference later. "Optimizing my combat effectiveness," she called it yesterday but that vindictive smile Rin saw plastered on her face yesterday told her a different story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

The named of the game was capture the flag and like every other training session this past week Orimura Ichika had bruises on his bruises from high velocity rubber. At the moment he was hiding in a storm drain that fed out to sea. He considered using Byakushiki for a second but dismissed the thought considering that would just give the crazy Scot an excuse to use live rounds and explosives like he did when Ichika attempted to "cheat," yesterday. Needless to say he was relieved that his Absolute Defense held when Charles shot him out of the sky with a Gauss Rifle. His mind flashed back to yesterday when he was dropped out of the sky like he was mallard duck during hunting season.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

May 16, 2024 6:37

"That be cheating Girlie," Ichika groaned at the soldier's emasculating accusation from his crater.

"You said there were no rules!" the teen shot back. The world was still spinning after being hit with a 10mm Depleted-uranium Slug.

"Did I? Oh well. Now let's talk strategy Girlie," Charles continued to prod. Ichika just scowled at the nickname Bodewig had somehow found out about and was making a habit to using every chance she got. Whytelaw just stood over him rubbing his chin contemplatively with a amused smile on his face as he continued to eat away at the younger man patience.

"Wh-"

"You know," Charles cut him off again - Ichika began to grind his teeth in frustration. "For an Orimura you time management skills are severely lacking."

"Huh?"

"I mean you didn't plan anything in that last attack."

"I had a plan."

"No you didn't. You rushed in blind like one of 'em western cowboys wankers that like shooting from the hip so much."

"Your point."

"It looks cool…. But you look like a royal arse when you don't hit anything," Charles smiled again before frowning. "Does your life mean so little to you that you're wiling to risk the safety of others and become a liability on the battlefield?"

"Plan huh?" Ichika slowly got to his feet Byakushiki had long sense gone inert to make repairs and recharge.

"Yes plan." The instructor continue, "You need to be able to plan a head and use foresight with the moves readily available."

"Not really my thing."

"And you wonder why woman penalize you on a daily basis…." Charles deadpanned with a sigh. It was getting to be about that time for the talk.

"Huh?" What ever anger Ichika had felt before washed away by confusion.

"Ichika you are the only male student at this academy. Surely an endearingly sincere idiot such as yourself must realize the situation your in?"

"…? Wait what about Charles?"

"She doesn't count," Whytelaw deadpanned.

"Ehh…?"

"Unbelievable you haven't notice yet," the elder of the two shook his head disbelief.

"Notice what?"

"I mean… I noticed on the first day I met her. So I figure it was obvious," he started talking to himself. Ichika eyes developed an annoyed twitch when ever the foreigner seemed to go off tandem and ignore him.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Maybe an underdeveloped libido?" Charles answered dismissively while being engrossed in complex thought. "A puff perhaps? Nah… Girlie's just too dense."

"WHAT!"

"Never mind…." Charles dismissed his theories as he considered another angle. "Lets try of with something simpler. Cecilia tells me you made a monumental promise to Little-Rin when you two were younger. Do remember? You made it without understanding the hidden meaning."

"You mean her promise to give me free fried pork everyday if she became a better cook? What about it?" Whytelaw jaw nearly unhinged in shock even he wasn't this thick at Ichika's age. 'How dumb is this kid? It seems Meh-Little-Chi's whack'n his noggin has be counter productive….'

"Tell me Ichika in traditional Japanese culture why would a girl want to cook your meals for you EVERYDAY for YOU the REST of your LIFE?"

"…Ummm….? Wait…wha! Y-you mean?!"

"Girlie what did yah think she meant? Free meals at the reopening of her family's restaurant for life?"

"Well…," Charles felt a sweat-drop form at the back of his head at the embarrassed teenager in front of him.

"Ok ignoring that. Given the obvious level of affection Miss Huáng has for you can you put two and two together and realize anything else about the woman in you company?"

"Well…," give him a minute folks his brain still hasn't reset from being shot out of the sky. Orimura had a look of intense concentration while Charles felt more sweat forming at the back of his head. A good two minute later a dawning look washed over Ichika's face, "Wait…! You don't mean all of them do you?"

"God only knows why?" Charles sighed in exasperation at the paled expression before him. "How long did you intend to be thoughtless and unmindful of their feelings?"

"The more your string them along like this the more you hurt them in the long run," Whytelaw put a sympathetic hand on Orimura's shoulder who was deep in thought now. "All corniness aside Ichika life is really like a battlefield. So you must always be mindful of your surroundings, your comrades, and your enemies. There is a war floating on the horizon when do you plan on making yourself an asset and not a liability?"

"Because as it stands I don't feel comfortable with you watching my six. Hit the showers and do the reading for a change. Wars are not won with just heart and childish bravado, they're won primarily with cunning and reason. You have neither."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

5:43

Back in the storm drain Ichika was deep in thought over Whytelaw's words and how on the money they were. It was like seeing the world without blinders for the first time and what he saw surprised him. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, and Charles or should he say Charlotte were infatuated with him. Ever sense the talk yesterday morning he had developed growing suspicion of his very feminine roommate. When Ichika asked if it was a French thing during his afternoon training secession with Whytelaw, the older of the two smacked him in the back of the head saying, "Oi! I own my life to a few GIGN boys so don't be call'n the whole lot of 'em sissies."

Ichika decided to take Whytelaw's words to heart and "accidentally" walk in on Dunois while she is in the shower last night. Despite his mental berating himself for such a violation of privacy, he certainly didn't regret getting to see Charlotte in all her glory. '"Ichika no Ecchi!"' her words echoed in his mind making blush a little.

"Still worth it," he mumbled with a smirk.

"Oi if you have time to be sitting around smiling dumbly you have enough time to be dodging."

"Crap!" flashes of automatic fire that blinked from the dark tunnel entrance were shrouded by and explosion of blue.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

6:57

"What Happened to you?" asked a distraught Charlotte at the sight of her Ichika covered head to toe in blue paint.

"Paint bomb," Orimura said dryly. Aside from being called '"Smurfette"' by Charles now he honestly didn't care anymore - too sore to complain. So he shuffled slowly into the shower and got the water running.

"Oh," Dunois began to fiddle with her fingers blushing. "Well…. If you need any help getting it off…."

"Believe me you'll be the first to know Char," Ichika blinked at the thoughtlessness of his comment after noticing the unconscious innuendo Charlotte will most likely infer. He cursed Whytelaw for making him aware of his surroundings now he was all too aware of how much of a prized piece of meat he was to the girls' of the academy. Well aside from the girls inside his own unique circle of friends who seem to actual care about him.

His thoughts fell to Rin after that - he needed to apologies. Knowing the extent of his mistake made him feel like a royal arse. 'So this is what they mean by ignorance is bliss,' he thought while washing the blue out of his hair with moderate success, 'how could I be so stupid? I need to make this right.'

He had a determined look in is eye as he scrubbed his skin till it was pink again. Ichika was already out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door and Charlotte answer.

"Oh! Whytelaw-sensei good morning."

"Morning Jeanne d'Arc, have you seen La Schtroumpfette (Smurfette)?"

"La Schtroumpfette? Wait did you just call me Jeanne d'Arc?"

"Oui Dunois. Je vous ai appelé Jeanne d'Arc (Yes Dunois. I called you Joan of Arc)."

"So you know?" Charlotte had a down cast look.

"To perfectly honest Jeanne d'Arc it was obvious. I more surprised your roommate hasn't noticed yet so where is Smurfette by the way?" Ichika resisted the urge to grown - Girlie wasn't enough now he was calling him Smurfette.

"H-he's in the bathroom," Charlotte was shook up by the fact that Whytelaw saw through her disguise.

"Really? Well be a Saint for me Jeanne and give this to him will yah?" he heard the rustling of a paper bag being given. What came next made his jaw drop to the floor, "Lot less girlie than what he's been wearing lately wouldn't ya agree? Anyway I'll see and your bunkMATE LATER (he emphasize the last bit for kicks)."

And then the door close Ichika was slamming his flush face against the bathroom door while Charlotte made a face resembling a fish out of water. When Orimura finally opened the door he was greeted by the sight of hot and flustered French maiden on the floor with smoke bellowing out her ears giggling and mumbling incoherently.

He waved his hand in front of her, no results. Ichika exhibiting a sigh before a devilish smirk crossed his face and began whisper in her ear, "Char is you don't get up we'll be late to class and I have to carry you."

"Eh carry?" she was still in a half daze.

"Yes BRIDAL style."

"WHA! BRIDAL!" Ichika began to laugh as she regained her wits and began to beat his chest relentlessly for teasing her. Both were laughing so hard in the end they forgot their troubles before resting their heads against each others in silence. The bliss of the situation made them oblivious to the intimacy of their situation.

"I glad your here Char,"

"Me too…."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

13:05

Charlotte could have been walking on air quite literally when they walked into the newly retrofitted boy locker room together. Her persona the new transferred student from France the gentlemen Charles Dunois was dropped immediately, and all that remained was Ichika's new GIRLFRIEND! She mentally squealed at the last bit as she retightened her bust binding without fear of being found out.

Ichika on the other hand was doing his upmost best not to peak. Which was sweat even if he was failing miserably. She giggled as she watched him berate himself while pulling on the new training fatigues Whytelaw-sensei had given him. He was clearly relieved it wasn't anything effeminate or androgynous like the last one Charlotte was wearing. I consisted of a tight dark blue t-shirt and matching tight running shorts to go under a pair of white workout pants.

Charlotte was disappointed of course at the lack of skin, but understood Ichika wasn't the least bit found of his previous training fatigues. Instead she resided herself to another kiss on the lips from her BOYFRIEND (she's never going to get sick of saying that) before heading out to Training Ground 2 where some of their class mates were already out their waiting for them.

Much to her surprise both instructors were wearing those strange suit of armor she had seen them wearing two weeks ago.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

"Everyone here? All right lets begin today we are going to apply what we have learned the past two weeks during CQCT to IS maneuvering and execution with the Uchigane. Any questions?"

Laura's hand shot up immediately before giving the Major a salute, "Sir, are we allowed to use our personal ISs?"

"No."

"Understood Major."

"What! Why?" Rin cried out in despair she wanted to show off in front of Ichika-san and win him over.

"I agree they are quite tasteless," Cecilia soon followed before paling at the immediate drop in temperature coming from her brother.

"I beg your pardon Goldilocks? Care to repeat that?" the eyes of Charles's nanosuit glowed a dangerous red as he stare down his little sister.

"N-n-nothing b-big-g brother-r. P-please c-c-continue."

"You mean Instructor Whytelaw correct?"

"Y-yes S-sir," Alcott's head fell in defeat as she felt her brother's eyes linger on her a few seconds longer before averting his gaze to the rest of the class. No one dare laugh - there would be hell to pay if they did.

"Good. Now then… ALL of you will be operating with the Uchigane. The reason why? Is because it is a CQC type. We will be use the Raphael-Revive basic layout later in the semester for infantry basics and squad tactics."

"So no personal ISs?" Houki had a hopeful look in her eye that caused Ichika to sigh guiltily he needed to fix this problem before it got out of control. But he wasn't sure how without hurting someone in the end, 'Maybe…? Nah! No way in hell I'm going to HIM for advice! I should ask nee-san instead.'

"None. Your here to refine your skills as pilots through teamwork. NOT, show off like some of you been doing RECENTLY," Cecilia immediately bowed her head in shame yet again, while cursing Chelsea's loose lips. The young Brit had practically tossed their family's virtues out the window the moment she landed in Japan. Stomped on the very code of ethics and conduct Charles had been preaching to her long before she became the UK's Representative Candidate. "NOW is the time to show me what you've learned."

Orimura and the others paled at the fires of determination literally erupting from Whytelaw's younger sister while Alcatraz chuckled. Cecilia was resolved to win back the shine of pride in her brother's eyes again, 'I was raised and trained by one his Majesties's finest! I will not fail him ever again!'

"Alright Alcott, Bodewig your up let's see what you ladies can do," Damian read off the list.

"Yes Sergeant Valdez."

"Instructor."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

13:21

Captain Bodewig was furious at her grudging respect slowly forming for the British representative. Despite her clear distaste for the Uchigane an its inadequate maneuverability compared to her RAFIS-X20A Blue Tears Cecilia was actually proving to be a competent opponent. This is the third time the Princess had righted herself in mid Sambo throw and get her in a flying armbar lock pulling Laura down with her. Her resolve was admirable but Cecilia was tiring and Bodewig had yet to break a sweat as she displayed a little atypical flexibility and broke the hold and rolled away. Laura was about to counter when the whistle blew causing both girls's stances to become relaxed.

"Nicely done both of you," Valdez commanded. "Dismount and cool down."

The girls kneeled before dismounting like instructed with a sliver of a smile adorning each of their faces Alcott more so as Whytelaw passed each of them a towel and a water. The Commando had taken a knee and waved the girls to do the same. Behind them Shinonono and Dunois were mounting up.

"Well first I'd like to compliment you lasses on ur progress. I'm glad to see your implementing what we covered in class…," the Major removed his helmet with a smile adorn on his face. Both girls couldn't help but blush at the visible pride in his eyes, hell Cecilia was on the verge of tears at the thought of regaining her star. "But…. There is room to improve for both of you. First Cecilia…."

"Yes Onii-sama?" Charles resisted the urge to blush at the cuteness oozing from the response, 'T-That's cheating Cecilia how am I supposed to discipline you act like that…?'

Laura just frowned she did not completely understand to this thing called "cute" but she was aware of how susceptible the Major was to it. Instructor Orimura said it was powerful weapon to utilize against paternal man like Whytelaw. Lieutenant Harfouch recommended reading many reference materials called a shojo magnas to explore the subject. Her studies revealed that stoic individuals like Whytelaw are especially responsive to acts of pure naiveté. This behavior seems to be fueled by an innate primal desire to protect such innocence from being spoiled by the cruelties of the world by sheltering the individual. Clearly Alcott was well versed in the employment of this art cause the Major's disposition faltered a little before scowling.

"Stop that," he growled while Cecilia acted obliviously innocent while pouting in a childish manner. Mentally she celebrating little victory over her indomitable brother while Laura made reference to the display for further study.

"Now…." He coughed there was a blush adorn his cheeks now, "Goldilocks we need to discuss your endurance and energy conservation. You took less blow than Laura but you wasted more energy dodging and performing complex maneuvers. In the end you just burned yourself. Don't be afraid to take a hit or two get in close and break you opponent's defense."

Cecilia nodded silently, before he continued with the supersoldier, "W2-JL your issue is the opposite actually while conserving your energy you have tendency to overextend yourself leaving your left side wide open for a counter. Like when Goldilocks managed to get you in an armlock during that last sambo throw. So speed it up a little."

(I blame this random act of cuteness on Mei Sunohara { watch?v=GAziBVp0l-Q})

"Yes Papa!" Bodewig tested a flawless imitation of a character from one of Clarissa's top recommendations. Time seemed to stop at that moment for everyone of the fresh man class turned around stare I disbelief at Laura.

"Wha-wha-what was that!" Cecelia exclaimed first with a blush. The words Laura and adorable never seemed to fit in the same sentence before now. Whytelaw seemed the worse effected as word, "adopt?" continued to echoed through his mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Author's note:  
For those of you who never saw the similarities. I always thought Laura personality and backstory paid a close homage to Soma Peries from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The fact her Schwarzer Regen resembles to the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins from the series make the connection more obvious to me.


End file.
